


Serendipity

by punkish_furball



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish_furball/pseuds/punkish_furball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mystery how she came to be here, but that wasn't necessarily bad. She had nowhere to go, but something good could still come from her being here, right? (originally posted to FF.net 06.27.2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for this story: InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> punkish_furball – Hey ev'rybody! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Hello, all! XD
> 
> I got this idea reading a few other crossovers; not too many depict Elizabeth and her family, so I decided to write this. She may be a bit annoying, but I like her. I hope you like it and I would really appreciate some feedback! XD

**Chapter 1**

"Please, milady, don't wander too far!" Paula pleaded with her wayward mistress, holding up the hem of her dress as she ran after her.

However, her charge, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, continued to run further away from her, heading for the outskirts of her family's grand estate. The Midford manor was located on a vast expanse of pristine British countryside and rivaled the Phantomhive estate in size and luxury.

"Come on, Paula!" Elizabeth called over her shoulder without stopping her gait, "You can keep up with me!"

Elizabeth was previously confined to her room for several days after she visited her beloved fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive, without asking permission or taking a proper escort. She was initially upset but, eventually, understood the reasoning for her punishment after it was lifted. Because of that, she wasn't going to waste her newfound freedom staying indoors and sitting still.

'And it's always fun to give Paula a little tease every now and again!' Elizabeth thought with a giggle as she came to a stop and waited for Paula to catch to her. It wouldn't be wise to tease her caretaker too much if she wanted to remain unpunished.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Elizabeth noticed something hidden in the unkempt overgrowth surrounding her family's property. It was deep black in color, contrasting greatly against the neighboring greenery, and appeared matted and wiry like unwashed hair.

"What is this?" Elizabeth thought aloud and curiously reached out to touch it.

"Elizabeth, stay back!" Paula shouted and continued sprinting until she reached her. Once she did, she pulled the girl to her to make sure she wasn't facing the strange, black intruder.

"Don't look at it!" she fiercely beseeched and began rushing to the manor, keeping Elizabeth's face hidden.

Having never heard Paula raise her voice to her or sound so frightened, Elizabeth obediently complied and followed her back to the house. Just before they completely left, something else caught Elizabeth's attention. Tucked underneath the overgrowth on the side of the matted hair was a small, pale hand coated in muck and stained sticky red, lying limp and lifeless on the ground. Shocked and terrified, Elizabeth quickened her pace to get as far away from the terrifying sight as possible.

-O0o0O-

Marchioness Frances Midford tried her best to compose herself while she waited for her sister-in-law to arrive. The matter at hand was unsettling and completely unanticipated. She was not expecting her daughter's main caretaker to discover the corpse of a young woman on her property nor was she expecting the servants assigned to remove it to find it had a faint pulse.

Not wanting to attract any attention to this scandalous affair, Frances ordered the unconscious female's body to be scoured, bandaged, and placed in the servants' quarters. While that was being taken care of, she called Dr. Angelina Durless to examine the girl. She knew her sister-in-law would handle this with the utmost secrecy even though she was a notorious gossip.

The marchioness quietly scrutinized the girl lying on the small bed in front of her. As soon as the domestics finished their appointed tasks, Frances immediately went to see her. The caked on dirt and dried blood was sufficiently scrubbed away, leaving the young woman's milky white skin and onyx hair unsoiled. Opened wounds and gashes littered her lithe form beneath all the filth; they were cleaned and bandaged to the best of the servants' abilities. Other than her injuries and the sickening lack of color to her skin, the girl seemed like any ordinary young woman while she slumbered.

As she continued her observation, Frances deduced the girl was foreign most likely Asian due to the pale, milky quality of her skin and her petite statue. She frowned; what was a foreigner doing so close to her family and her estate? While Frances quietly observed her, the girl's eyelids twitched slightly before weakly cracking open, revealing dulled blue eyes.

'A rare color for an Asian,' Frances noted, 'An English parent perhaps?'

Widened pupils curiously darted about the room before landing on Lady Midford. The girl stiffened and tried to move away from the noblewoman despite the obvious severity of her condition.

"Calm down, you are not in danger here," Frances stated in her usual stern tone. It held a hint of softness to reassure the girl she would not be harmed. The girl ceased her movements but didn't remove her eyes from her.

"Why are you on the Midford estate?" Frances asked, getting straight to the point. The girl before her furrowed her brows together before opening her mouth slightly then promptly closing it. At that action, she tried a different approach.

"Do you speak English?" she questioned. Once that was established, the questioning would go a lot smoother.

" _Iie_ …" the girl answered in a weak voice, scratchy from disuse, "Speaking no much Engrish…" Frances fought the urge to cringe at her horrid speech patterns.

"Can you understand it at least?" Frances inquired.

The girl nodded affirmatively, and Frances was pleased. The language barrier wouldn't be that much of an obstacle since she could understand her. A few quick knocks at the door drew her attention away from the girl; it had to be Angelina.

"A doctor is coming in to examine you," Frances announced, "I will speak with you afterward."

She left the room and joined Angelina in the hall, closing the door behind her. The showy redhead was standing by the doorway wearing her stark white doctor's coat over one of her usual red dresses with her medical bag in her hand.

"It's rare that you call me for this kind of thing," Angelina commented once she saw Frances, "I thought you had your own physician."

"I'm afraid this required a more delicate touch," Frances said, causing Angelina to quirk her eyebrow curiously.

"So who shall I be seeing today?" Angelina asked, glancing at the closed door in front of her. Frances uncharacteristically hesitated; she had no clue who the girl truly was.

"A newly acquired servant of mine," she responded after a few moments of thought.

"You called me to see a domestic?" Angelina questioned, "That's unlike you."

There had to be much more to it than that. Her in-law was fiercely protective of her family especially her daughter. The marchioness wouldn't allow anyone in her home without being completely sure they were not a threat; nobles always had to worry about such things. It was completely out of character for Frances to hire a new worker out of the blue.

"She's in poor condition and speaks little English," Frances briefly explained, "I pity the girl."

"She must really be in bad shape if her state tugged at your heart strings," Angelina mentioned, half joking.

"Do all you can for her," Frances instructed.

Angelina nodded before opening the door and entering the room. Frances left the doctor to her patient in search of her daughter. Paula assured her Elizabeth didn't see the body and showed no signs of distress, but she needed to be sure her daughter was alright.

"Elizabeth," Frances called once she reached the library where she met with her tutor. Immediately, she left her studies to meet her mother at the library's entrance.

"Hello, mother," she replied cheerfully with a short curtsey.

"Are you alright, dear?" Frances asked, "Did any of the earlier commotion disturb you?" She was purposely being vague. If Elizabeth didn't witness anything, it wouldn't do any good to give her any ideas something was amiss.

"No, mother. Not at all," Elizabeth answered.

After a few seconds of discerning her disposition, Frances relaxed and felt the tension leave her. There were no signs Elizabeth had seen anything. Her daughter was the dramatic type, so it would be easy to tell if she had seen the girl when she was found. Frances was thankful for that; she didn't want her daughter to witness such a ghastly thing.

"Mother," Elizabeth began, "What is Madam Red doing here? I saw her before I came to my tutor."

"She came to check on someone for me," Frances answered, "A new servant I intend to hire."

This was no lie or excuse. Anyone could tell the injured girl had endured great trials and hardships and was abandoned to perish. If she had nowhere to return to, Frances decided she would take her in as a new worker. However, if she proved to be a danger to her family, she wouldn't hesitate to cast her away.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked excitedly. She hoped it was someone pleasant. Although no one on the Midford estate's staff was intentionally rude to her, Paula was the only servant who Elizabeth considered a close friend and companion. It would be nice if she could have another.

"Yes," Frances affirmed, "You will meet her later. Return to your lessons now." She smiled fondly when Elizabeth pouted but did as she was told.

Now that she had seen to Elizabeth's welfare, Frances quickly returned to the room containing the injured girl. When she opened the door and looked inside, Angelina was working as precisely and diligently as always. As she worked, she spoke to the young woman in soft, comforting tones. The girl didn't seem to be giving her any resistance, and let the doctor do her job.

"All finished, dear," Angelina announced with a smile as she put her supplies away in her medical bag, "Rest now, and I'll go speak with Lady Midford."

The injured girl nodded before tiredly closing her eyes and snuggling into the bed sheets. Angelina stood and joined Frances in the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

"How did it go?" Frances asked.

"Your servants did a decent job cleaning and wrapping her injuries. Her temperature and other vital signs are normal, but I disinfected all her wounds and gave her something to counteract any possible infections," Angelina reported, but Frances could sense the disease in her voice.

"What else?" she pressed.

"She's been injured before," she answered, her voice dropping to a low whisper, "She has some recently healed scars on her back, stomach, and forearms. There are also signs of healed fractures." Angelina stared pointedly at her sister-in-law. "Frances, where on earth did you find her?"

She saw signs of abuse like this in her work at the hospital. It wasn't an uncommon pattern of injuries especially if the girl was a prostitute living in a brothel or a dress-lodger. The only inconsistency with that logic was girl didn't have any bruises or marks around her upper thighs. In addition to that, all her past injuries were treated, primitively but treated nonetheless. Angelina mused she was recently acquired and managed to escape before being defiled. The fact she was foreign reinforced that idea; many foreign girls were brought into the country as prostitutes or mistresses.

"Paula found her near the edge of the manor," Frances answered briefly.

"You're not seriously considering hiring her, are you?" Angelina asked even though she was almost certain of the answer.

"If she has nowhere to go, she will stay."

Angelina faintly smiled. Though her sister-in-law presented herself as a cold and strict woman, she had a loving heart and caring soul. The girl was in good hands here.

"Did you find out her name?" Frances asked. She needed to call her something other than "girl".

"I managed to. Kagome was what she told me," Angelina answered with a soft smile, "A pretty sounding name, don't you think?"

Frances nodded before opening the door and peeking into the room. Kagome lay on the bed fast asleep with a truly restful look on her face. She would recover soon.

"Now that that's over with, perhaps you would like some tea?" Frances inquired, closing the door, "I don't know how you can stomach that swill Grell prepares for you."

"Grell is an idiot, but he's more efficient than he appears," Angelina answered, "But some decent tea would be lovely right now!"

"Very well," Frances replied, noting a slight change in the redheaded doctor's behavior when her bumbling butler was mentioned. She didn't seem like the cheerful, outgoing Madam Red she was known to be. However, it was to be expected. The loss of her brother and his cherished wife had been a great toll on them all, but Angelina lost far more than that. As strong as Angelina was, the tragic loss of her husband, her unborn child, and the ability of having any more children all in the same night was something no woman could completely recover from.

"Auntie!" Elizabeth cried out before running up and throwing her arms around her. Paula was trailing not far behind her.

"I'm done with my lessons, and I wanted to come see you!" she explained happily. Angelina laughed lightly before tightly returning the embrace.

"You're just in time, love," Angelina said, "Your mother and I were going to have some tea. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh yes!" Elizabeth affirmed, "It's been so long since I last saw you!"

Frances observed the scene with a tender smile. Though she didn't voice it directly, she hoped Angelina was aware she could always find home and family here and hoped that was enough.

-O0o0O-

Kagome slowly sat up in the bed she rested in as she nibbled at the plain gruel she was served. It wasn't good, but it was enough to soothe her empty stomach so she couldn't complain. She gingerly sipped her tea after she was done with the meal. She preferred the teas from her own country but again had to make do with what she was given.

The weeks she stayed in this room all passed by in a sluggish blur. She spent most of her time in bed and saw only the friendly doctor, Angelina Durless, and Frances Midford, lady of the house she was staying in. Everything else that occurred before she arrived in this room was an even more unclear haze. Confronting Naraku…the culminating encounter with the hell spider…the much anticipated final battle…she remembered none of it no matter who hard she tried.

Kagome clearly recalled the gathering of her friends and allies. The usual traveling group that consisted of herself, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango was combined with Koga and his two followers, Ginta and Hakkaku, and Sesshomaru. All of the preliminary work and training, Kagome remembered. She and the others worked hard to sharpen their skills and became much stronger than they were before. Even she, under the combined guidance of her friends, was a much more formidable warrior than the schoolgirl she was in the beginning of her adventure.

She repeatedly concentrated her energy and found the complete jewel embedded in her body, untainted and safe. Clearly, they had won, but she had no clue how that came to be.

Kagome was understandably depressed about losing her family in both eras and, for the most part, was sullen and quiet. She spoke only when she was asked questions. Dr. Durless's polite conversation helped ease her unhappiness somewhat, but she was still a miniscule remnant of the girl she once was.

"You're awake," someone said to her.

Kagome looked up from her tea to see Lady Midford looking down at her from the doorway. She knew why the older woman was here. When Kagome was well enough, Frances brought up the idea of hiring her as a maid. Kagome was insulted when she first heard the suggestion but hid her reaction well. However, when the entirety of her situation hit her, she realized she had no way to return home and nowhere to go. England during the Victorian Era wasn't the first place Kagome thought she would end up, but she had to adjust if she wanted to survive.

After a few days of debate, Kagome accepted the offer. Soon after she did, Frances sent tutors to her room to teach her proper English while she continued her recovery, a necessary skill for her new temporary home. Lady Midford told her outright she did not want to hear such horrid speech in her house. Kagome quickly used their teachings combined with her existing knowledge to begin communicating clearly.

"Angelina tells me you've nearly recovered," Frances mentioned as she approached Kagome, "Do you healthy enough to begin work today?"

"Yes, Lady Midford," she answered politely, placing her teacup on the nightstand.

"Very well," Frances replied with a nod, "Paula will come to give you your new uniform and take you to get accustomed to the house and your duties. Before that, there are a few things we need to discuss. I can tell you are an intelligent young woman, and that is something I can respect."

She paused, her eyes sharpening. "However, this is my home, and, above all else, the protection of my family is my utmost priority. You will do nothing to endanger this house or anything to reflect badly on it. You are also to address my husband and myself with the highest respect. The same applies to my eldest son and my daughter. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lady Midford," Kagome replied with a slight bow of her head, "Thank you for your kindness." She knew before now what an inconvenience she was to the noblewoman and her family.

"You're welcome," Frances remarked. She turned to the doorway and nodded once. An upbeat brunette entered the room with a bundle of clothes tucked in her arms.

"I leave her in your hands, Paula," Frances said to her.

"I won't let you down, milady!" Paula replied just before she left the room.

"Hello! I'm Paula," she excitedly greeted Kagome as she held the clothes out to her, "This is your new work uniform. After you change, I'll start showing you around the manor!"

Kagome nodded and stood up from her bed, stretching her sore, unused muscles. She took the clothes from Paula and put them on after the other maid turned away to give her privacy. The uniform she changed into consisted of a knee length, navy blue dress, a white pinafore with ruffles on the shoulders, and a pair of lace up brown boots. Despite not having her exact measurements, the overall fit was okay.

"It looks good on you!" Paula exclaimed when she turned back around, "You have such long, pretty hair!"

Kagome mumbled a thank you as she pushed her raven strands behind her ears. When she was still in the Feudal Era, she began growing her hair out, and it now reached the small of her back. Shippo and Rin loved playing in her onyx locks and braiding flowers into her hair when they stopped for food or sleep. Even InuYasha reluctantly admitted the look was nice on her.

Kagome faintly smiled as she reminisced. She didn't quite feel like herself yet, but she felt a bit better especially since she was finally leaving this room.

When the two left the room, Paula led Kagome through the expansive house and showed her its each and every detail. Kagome couldn't help being impressed with its size and extravagance. The tour ended in the large Midford library on the opposite end of the house.

"Milady told me you can practice your English in here when you aren't working," Paula explained while gesturing to the large collection of books.

"There you are, Paula!" a loud, shrill voice shouted. A blonde, pig-tailed girl wearing an elegant dress and matching headband came rushing in the library to the two servants.

"Oh hello," she said once she noticed Kagome standing with her caretaker and politely curtsied, "You must be the new maid! I'm Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. What's your name?"

Kagome smiled brightly at Elizabeth's enthusiasm. Her bright attitude reminded her of Rin, and she always adored children.

'Maybe staying here for a while won't be so bad,' Kagome thought before introducing herself.

"I am Kagome," Kagome answered, giving Elizabeth a traditional Japanese bow, "It is nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth giggled good naturedly at Kagome's accent. The new maid seemed pleasant enough and she was quite pretty. Elizabeth favored her eyes the most. Their deep shade of blue was so much like her beloved Ciel's!

Though Elizabeth was naïve, she was able to put together where Kagome came from rather quickly. She realized she discovered a body on her family's estate that day, and her aunt came to the manor nearly every day after to take care of it. Kagome had to be the one she found. Despite how unexpected and frightening it all was, Elizabeth was glad she was able to help her and possibly make a new friend.

"Please call me Lizzie!" Elizabeth insisted and grabbed Kagome's hand, "You're coming to the gardens with me, okay? We'll have so much fun!"

Kagome's eyes widened when the girl pulled her forward with a surprising amount of strength and was unable to resist.

"My lady, wait!" Paula shouted and, once again, followed behind her young mistress.

-O0o0O-

"Hello, Angelina," Frances greeted her sister-in-law at the front door, "You've come to check on Kagome I take it?"

"Yes," she answered as she gave her bright red coat to her butler, Grell, standing behind her.

"Go make yourself useful and see if you can make some decent tea," Angelina instructed, dismissing her meek, bespectacled butler. Grell sheepishly mumbled a polite response before heading to the kitchen nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Has she started working?" Angelina asked Frances.

"Yes," she answered and began walking to the rear of the manor, "Paula showed her around the manor, and, after that, Elizabeth insisted they go to the gardens."

Angelina chuckled; her niece could be very persistent, almost pushy, when she wanted to be.

Both women walked through the manor and made their way outside to the gardens. They immediately spotted Paula, Elizabeth, and Kagome seated on the grass by a patch of wildflowers. Elizabeth was grinning from ear to ear next to a pile of picked flowers as she examined each bloom carefully and selected her favorites. Paula assisted her in this task while Kagome sat beside the two of them tying the stems and arranging the flowers in small rings.

"Mother! Madam Red!" Elizabeth called out once the two women came into view, "Kagome taught me how to make flower crowns." As proof, all three girls had colorful flower crowns on the top of their heads, and Elizabeth already started selecting flowers in shades of red and pink for a new one.

"I'm glad to see you're looking healthy," Angelina said to Kagome, genuinely pleased with her patient's progress.

"Yes, I do feel better," Kagome replied with a smile, "Thank you for taking such good care of me, Dr. Durless."

"No problem, dear," Angelina replied happily, glad to see Kagome out of that room and in the fresh air. She already looked livelier than before, her skin taking a slight hint of color from her brief stay in the sun. It appeared she was recovering well from her injuries, both the physical and mental ones.

Angelina did some research on the young woman she was taking care of as did Frances. They couldn't find any evidence of where she came from or how she got into this country. The best explanation they could produce was Kagome escaped from a whore house as Angelina first expected and ended up here. Both women did not ask Kagome to clarify their suspicions. They knew how prostitutes, the so-called fallen women of their age, were viewed. Kagome was here now, and that was what mattered.

"It's time to come in now," Frances informed the trio, "Madam Red has to preform Kagome's daily check-up. We'll put the flowers in some water inside."

Elizabeth nodded and began gathering the flowers she, Paula, and Kagome picked before all three of them stood to their feet.

"Paula, take Kagome inside and show her where to clean up then take her back to her room," Frances ordered.

"Yes, milady," Paula replied and led Kagome away from the noblewomen.

Elizabeth waved as Kagome and Paula walked to a different entrance of the house. When the remaining three began walking to the mansion, Elizabeth avidly praised the young Asian woman she just met.

"Kagome tells the best stories!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "She promised to tell me small parts of a really long one every night until she's finished. Of course, she'll only do it when she isn't busy! She even taught me how they make promises where she's from!"

"And how is that?" Angelina asked playfully. Elizabeth stopped walking and stood in front of her aunt.

"Please hold out your pinky finger," she instructed. When she did, Elizabeth held out hers and wrapped the small digit around Angelina's, giving it a little shake.

"That's called a pinky swear," she explained, "Isn't it the cutest thing?"

"It is," Angelina agreed.

Frances smiled at her daughter's interest in the new worker. The marchioness was never one to regret her decisions and doubted this recent one would be the exception.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That's a wrap! XD More updates should be coming soon; TCB! XD
> 
> (revised 10.05.2013)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, dawgs! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> I'm glad to see such good reception to this story especially with the inclusion of the Midford family. I hope the positive feedback and any constructive criticisms continue. ^.^
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF.net: ToonyTwilight, kimmay94, kenshingirlxoxo652, TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer, Dark Void Princess 21, RoxasIsReal13, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Izno, Anne Whitehead, zoey tamagachi, theheartstourniquet, p00piehead, AnimeIceFox, Jessie, Black Firelight, and crazykenz! ^.^
> 
> Thank you for commenting from AO3.org: Birdie! X3

**Chapter 2**

Kagome lightly hummed as she placed crisp, clean sheets on Elizabeth's four poster canopy bed. Working for the Midford family for the past few weeks wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The work she was assigned was tedious and time consuming, but it wasn't hard to accomplish. The other servants treated her cordially especially Paula. Kagome quickly found a friend in her even if she was a bit of an airhead at times. She was a sweet young woman and her silly behavior was always entertaining.

Like Paula, most of Kagome's chores, unless dictated otherwise, centered on caring for Elizabeth and keeping the high spirited girl out of trouble. Immediately after their first meeting, Kagome found Elizabeth absolutely delightful to be around. Despite her persistent and stubborn attitude, Elizabeth always had good intentions and a good heart. It was hard for Kagome to be annoyed or upset by her for very long.

Lady Midford and her husband, Alexis Leon, were also very good masters and treated Kagome well. Kagome still retained some of her old mannerisms and didn't accept her new role of servitude completely, but the Midfords did little to provoke her defiant streak.

She had to giggle when she thought of her first meeting with Lord Midford. At first, he appeared as stoic and strict as his wife, but, after he observed her for a few silent, awkward moments, the marquis loudly proclaimed his gratitude, exclaiming the flower crowns Elizabeth made were simply adorable and that he used them to decorate his study. It wasn't how Kagome expected the lord of the estate to act, but, when she thought of Lady Midford, she assumed opposites did attract. She still didn't meet the eldest child of the family, Edward. Paula and the few of the other female servants informed her he was away in the city on business. They also told her with blushes adorning their faces that he favored his mother immensely.

'He must be very handsome then,' Kagome deduced when she considered how lovely her mistress was.

In addition to the Midford family, Angelina continued to come to the manor every once in the while. Every time she arrived, the red haired woman fussed over Kagome despite the fact she was no longer injured. Her doting behavior reminded Kagome of her mother; she was surprised the older woman didn't have any children of her own but didn't ask about it. She had little interaction with Angelina's butler, Grell, but Kagome often had to clean the messes he left behind when they left the manor.

As her employment continued and she performed exemplary, Kagome was allowed a few small liberties; Lord or Lady Midford didn't care what she did as long as she still performed her usual chores and remained a respectful employee. For some afternoon teas and midday brunches, she was allowed to cook traditional Japanese dishes the family enjoyed trying even though Frances wasn't quick to admit. The hobby was fostered when the Midfords allowed Kagome to browse English markets for Asian ingredients. They even allowed her to use a small plot in the garden to cultivate several herbs and seeds. Kagome did so with ease by relying on her previous training and instruction, holding fast to what she could remember. When the herb selection began to dwindle, she tried growing different types of tea plants and experimenting with different blends. Elizabeth loved to taste them.

This new life was a good distraction from Kagome's worries about what became of everyone in her own era and the other one she traveled to. Much to her dismay, she still didn't recovered any solid memories of her last moments with her friends and allies. She meditated for hours, trying as hard as she could to recall even a glimpse of her memory, but Kagome had no luck at all.

'Maybe I'm just trying too hard,' she thought with a sigh.

Once the sheets were in place, Kagome quickly placed the duvet and comforter on top of them. After smoothing over the covers over with her hands, she grabbed the soiled sheets and headed to the laundry area.

"Kagome!" Elizabeth sang, rushing toward her as she exited the room.

"Hello, Elizabeth," she greeted warmly and continued walking down the hall.

Pouting at being so easily dismissed, Elizabeth followed after her. "Lizzie, Kagome! Call me Lizzie!"

"Of course, Lizzie," Kagome repeated with a slight giggle.

"You still have chores to do," Elizabeth observed, matching Kagome's pace.

"I'm almost done!" she remarked encouragingly, "All I have to help with the laundry. After that, I'll be free until it's time to start cooking dinner."

Elizabeth nodded her head, digesting what she'd just been told. Of course, she already knew Kagome didn't have many chores today. Frances wouldn't have approved today's outing if she was going to be too busy; she even gave her a little spending money.

'It's going to be so much fun!' Elizabeth thought excitedly and calmed herself down so she wouldn't give herself away.

"You only have one uniform, don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, milady. It's the only uniform I was given," she answered, curious. The blue dress and white apron was the same uniform that most of the other female servants wore. Why would Elizabeth assume she had anything else to wear?

"But you're so pretty!" Elizabeth protested strongly, bringing Kagome to an abrupt halt, "Wouldn't you rather wear much cuter outfits than that one? It's so plain and it doesn't do you justice at all!"

"Oh no, milady. The clothes I have now are fine. Your family's already given me so much I wouldn't ask for—"

"Nonsense!"

Elizabeth quickly gained the attention of another servant busy dusting in one of the rooms they passed. The maid joined them in the hallway soon after.

"Yes, milady?" she asked.

"Take these to the laundry room, will you?" Elizabeth asked. The female nodded before taking the soiled linens out of Kagome's arms and rushing away.

"But Elizabeth!" Kagome cried, but the girl already grabbed her forearm and began pulling her toward the manor's main entrance. There was no choice but to follow. She learned a while ago not to fight Elizabeth and her sudden bursts of strength when she was determined to do something.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"We're going out to the city to do some shopping! I'm going to make you look cuter than you already are!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

She continued pulling Kagome's arm until they were standing in front of a carriage outside the manor. Frances was standing beside it, speaking to the driver in low, curt tones.

"Good morning, you two!" Paula called out, poking her head from the carriage window when she spotted Kagome and Elizabeth.

Also alerted by their arrival, Frances stopped speaking and turned to them wearing a smirk.

"There you are. Have a safe trip and try to return for afternoon tea."

"We will, mother!" Elizabeth cried before stepping into the carriage.

Kagome let out a defeated sigh before joining her, taking a seat across from Paula. As soon as the trio was situated in the carriage, Lady Midford nodded once at the driver before heading for the house. The coach began traveling on the cobblestoned roads toward the city, the clacking of the horse's hooves producing a steady rhythm.

"I'm going to get you so many new outfits!" Elizabeth gushed, "London has some of the cutest little boutiques. And, of course, we'll get some cute things for you too, Paula."

The brunette immediately stiffened and frantically waved her hands in front of her as she shook her head. "Oh no, my lady! This outing is for Kagome after all! We should focus on getting things for her today, not for me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Paula and mouthed the word "traitor". She simply shrugged her shoulders, giggling nervously. Kagome sighed and resigned herself to her fate; it seemed Elizabeth liked to play dress up with her servants, and she was her latest project.

'Lucky me.'

Still, she was happy to leave the manor for a while. She never had the opportunity to leave its boundaries before. The Victorian Era and the Industrial Revolution in Europe where both discussed during her studies, and the history enthusiast in her was excited to see it all first-hand.

'You travel to one era in the past, and you want to see them all,' Kagome thought, her sentiments bittersweet.

The ride into London was fairly quick by the current time's standards. Even so, Kagome suggested they play a few games to pass the time until they reached the city. "I Spy" was Elizabeth's favorite.

Once in London, Kagome peered out the carriage window at the streets, her bottom nearly leaving her seat. The streets weren't as bustling as those she grew up with in Tokyo, but there certainly were large masses of people crowding the walkways. The richest of the rich and lowest of the low all took the same pathway; old, haggard beggars and small, poverty stricken children freely mingled amongst the prime and posh socialites. Kagome wasn't sure how to feel about what she was seeing but understood there were heavy prices paid for the wealth and prosperity technological advancement brought the privileged few.

"Here we are!" Elizabeth announced when the carriage stopped in one of the nicer parts of the city lined with shops, restaurants, and small businesses.

The girls exited the carriage with Elizabeth holding Kagome's hand and Paula following alongside them. Elizabeth led them inside a small boutique decorated in various shades of pink and white with many different styles of uniforms displayed. Kagome quietly groaned as she looked around. It all reminded her of the Lolita fashions that were popular in her time. She didn't have a negative opinion of the look, but that didn't make her a fan of it.

"Hello, ladies," a male store clerk greeted them warmly, "What are you looking for today?"

"I'm looking for some new uniforms for my maid," Elizabeth said authoritatively as she gestured to Kagome, "I think we need to get her in some more colors! And perhaps a few different styles as well?"

The store clerk approached Kagome and circled her, slowly taking in her appearance. She bit her lip and nervously tugged on the hem of her apron, remaining still as a board as he scrutinized her.

"Hmm…" he mused, stepping away from Kagome and pushing back his glasses before he turned his attention to Elizabeth.

"She has lovely figure especially her legs. Her body type is perfect for our recent arrivals from France," he suggested, "And she is an Oriental, correct? We carry some popular pieces based on Asian designs if you'd like to try those as well."

"That sounds fantastic!" Elizabeth replied, "What do you think about colors? I'd love to see something in a much brighter blue than what she has on now."

"I do think a bright blue will do wonders for her eyes!" the clerk remarked, "A lighter shade might have the same effect as well. Perhaps she should try some greens and reds. A deep purple will also be nice."

Elizabeth happily clapped her hands together. "Perfect! Just let her try everything on and I'll see what I like."

'I'm still here, ya know,' Kagome thought. It was irritating to be talked about like a porcelain doll about to costumed and put on display.

Kagome yelped when several women appeared from the back of the shop then, without warning, grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to the fitting rooms. They viciously undressed and redressed her at rapid speeds, putting her in nearly every style and color of uniform the store stocked. Elizabeth and Paula were seated outside the dressing room, sipping tea while Kagome reluctantly paraded in one outfit after another.

After serious consideration, Elizabeth decided to buy six uniforms: a mint green dress with short white sleeves and a matching white apron, two French maid uniforms in the traditional black and violet, a bright red dress with long white sleeves and white apron, a light blue dress with a corset-styled top, and a light pink, kimono inspired dress with long, flared sleeves. Once her purchases were bought and packaged, she exited the boutique with Kagome and Paula in tow. Glancing at Kagome from the corner of her eye, Elizabeth grinned. After a bit of persuasion on her part, Kagome left the store dressed in the red uniform she bought for her.

Before the trio could return the carriage, a nearby toy shop immediately caught Elizabeth's eyes.

"The new toys from Funtom Company are here!" she exclaimed.

"Funtom?" Kagome questioned, "Are they are a popular brand around here?"

"Oh yes!" Paula answered, "The company is actually owned and operated by Lady Elizabeth's fiancé, Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

'Elizabeth's fiancé?' Kagome thought, slightly shocked, 'And he runs his own company. Just how old is he?'

"Oh, he's the most darling thing ever! You have to meet him, Kagome. I know you'll just love him!" Elizabeth cried, "The both have the most beautiful blue eyes!"

As the blonde continued to speak fondly of her fiancé, Kagome learned he was twelve years old and was very proficient in business, although he had only been heading the Funtom Company for a few months. Elizabeth's cheerful attitude diminished when she mentioned Ciel's parents died in a fire on their estate about two years ago, the reason why such the boy ran the company at such a young age. Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for the orphaned boy. Apparently, Elizabeth tried many times to cheer him up, but none of her methods seemed to work so far.

"I'd like to meet him very soon," Kagome said with smile and walked into the toy store.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think we should buy something from here. Something to entertain us during our visit with Earl Phantomhive," she suggested, "I'm sure we'll find something he'd like."

Elizabeth grinned as she vigorously nodded her head and rushed into the store with Paula trailing behind. After carefully inspecting the toy shop's wares, Kagome selected a deck of playing cards.

"You think we should get those?" Paula asked. She and Elizabeth were looking at the more extravagant trinkets and toys.

"I know a lot of card games, and they're really fun when you play with a lot of people," Kagome explained, "I think Earl Phantomhive would like them."

"Great idea!" Elizabeth cried, "Ciel is good at all games. He always wins!" Within minutes, she purchased the cards and the trio finally made their way back to the coach, boarding it to begin their way home.

"Thank you for my new clothes, milady," Kagome said, sheepishly smoothing out the red dress and white apron across her lap.

"Think nothing of it!" Elizabeth remarked, "I always like to make things cuter!"

"Next time, we should get some things for Paula," Kagome suggested, causing the brunette to twitch, "It must have been so boring to sit and watch me try on such pretty outfits all day."

"Not at all!" Paula protested urgently, "I prefer to watch!"

"No, she's right!" Elizabeth remarked, "Next time we come to the city, we'll pick out some clothes for you."

"Thank you, milady," she shakily replied, pouting in Kagome's direction. She only smirked in return.

The carriage began moving out of the city at a much slower pace than before. The London streets had grown much busier with the afternoon traffic.

"It looks it'll take us a while to reach the country," Paula observed after peeking out the window. Elizabeth, quickly growing bored, huffed at the thought of staying in the carriage for so long.

"Do you want to play a game with the cards we bought?" Kagome proposed, "Or maybe I could start that story I promised to tell you?"

"Oh yes, please!" Elizabeth replied, immediately perking up, "I've been dying to hear it."

"Alright, settle down," Kagome instructed. She readily complied and folded her hands neatly in her lap, patiently waiting for Kagome to speak again.

"This story is about an ordinary girl who began an extraordinary adventure," she began with a slightly bitter smile. This was a story she knew very well, and she hoped recounting it would help recover her lost memories.

"What is her name?" Elizabeth asked. Kagome froze for a few moments, not wanting to use her own.

"Her name is Kisa," she decided, "but the story doesn't actually begin with her."

"But how is the story about her if she's not in the beginning of it?"

"I'll to get to that. The story has to be set up first before Kisa's role in it begins. So no more interruptions, okay Lizzie?"

Elizabeth relented and got more comfortable in her seat as she waited for Kagome to continue.

Kagome took a deep breath before she started to speak again. "The story begins hundreds of years before Kisa was born. In a time when humans and demons shared our world, living side by side but rarely in peace. Demons were much stronger than humans and frequently attacked villages causing destruction and slaughter. However, there were human beings with spiritual powers to repel demonic forces protected humans who could not defend themselves.

"One such person was a powerful priestess warrior named Midoriko. She was a powerful force that possessed a pure soul and strong heart, feared by many and revered by all. But, eventually, this brave warrior fell. She was cornered alone in a cave faced with her final foes, demons who took possession of the corrupted heart of a man who lusted for her, in a treacherous and painstaking battle. After seven days and seven nights of fighting, she was drawn into the massive jaws of a colossal creature, completely trapped. Midoriko realized she could not continue to fight or leave the battle with her life.

"In a final attempt to end the battle, Midoriko seized the spirit of the one who held her captive and bound it within her own. She used the last of her power to destroy the demon, killing both of them in the process. In the aftermath, a small pink jewel the size of a marble burst from Midoriko's chest and landed on the stone cave floor. Within the tiny jewel, Midoriko's soul and the souls of the demons she bound within continued their encounter, and the fighting will continue as long as the jewel remained whole."

Elizabeth and Paula hung on Kagome's every word, completely enthralled with her story telling. They were enchanted by her fantastic tales of large, monstrous creatures with unimaginable power and humans with supernatural abilities in an exotic, far away land. It all seemed far too unreal, even to be imagined.

The coach arrived in front of the Midford manor just as Kagome reached the part of the story when Kikyo pinned InuYasha to the Goshinbaku and her body was burned with the Shikon no Tama.

"Looks like we're home," Paula declared when the carriage came to a stop.

"But what about Kisa?" Elizabeth shouted abruptly at Kagome, "You can't stop there! You have to keep going!"

"I'll tell you more when it's time for you to go to bed," Kagome said with smile, gently patting Elizabeth's blonde head, "I still have work to do, ya know."

"Alright," she conceded but didn't seem too convinced. Sighing, Kagome held out her pinky finger.

"A promise is a promise, remember?" she said, wiggling the small digit in front of Elizabeth's face. She smiled slightly before holding up her own pinky finger, wrapping it around Kagome's, and shaking it.

All three girls exited the carriage with Kagome and Paula carrying Elizabeth's purchases while their vehicle was taken to the stables. Another horse drawn coach was being taken in the same direction.

"That's Auntie Red's carriage!" Elizabeth exclaimed and ran into the large house to see her.

Kagome and Paula followed their young mistress at a much slower pace. When they entered the manor, Angelina standing in the foyer, hugging her niece tightly with Frances was standing close by her sister-in-law and daughter.

"Hello, mother! Auntie!" Elizabeth greeted them as she pulled away from Angelina and curtsied, "How are you today?"

"I'm all the better after seeing your darling face," Angelina replied, "And how are you? I heard you went shopping today."

"I did!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I bought some new clothes for Kagome. Doesn't she look so much better now?"

She pulled Kagome in front of her aunt and mother. Nervously, she wrung the edges of her apron as both women looked over her new outfit.

"Cute," Frances commented with a slight smirk and a curt nod.

"Can't say I don't love the color!" Angelina remarked cheerfully, "Grell, help them take her things up to her room."

As soon as he was given the go ahead, Grell rushed to Kagome and grabbed her hands tightly in his, forcing her to drop the bags on the ground. The sudden contact was very surprising; the meek butler was never interested in her before. Kagome blinked owlishly when he looked her directly in the eye, using a hand behind her head to hold his face close to hers.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, visibly shaken. She swore she could see a twinkle in his eyes and a pink blush on his face as he gazed at her.

"Forgive me, but I've never seen anyone so magnificent!" Grell exclaimed, tightening his grip on Kagome's hands, "You're a delicate angel clothed and dripping in bloody red from head to toe just as a true woman should be! The only woman I could ever love!"

"Thank you," Kagome whispered hesitantly, blushing heatedly at the attention. The growing redness in her cheeks made Grell squeal in delight.

Then, in the midst of his excitement, the entirety of Grell's energy engulfed her, and Kagome's innate spiritual energy reacted. Apparently, he never left his spiritual barriers down around her before and clearly had something to hide.

'He isn't human,' she discovered and felt a chill run down her spine.

"Stop teasing the poor girl, Grell," Angelina snappishly said, "Do as I told you and try not to mess it up."

"Of course, milady!" Grell exclaimed. He gave Kagome's hands one final squeeze before letting go. After retrieving the bags from the floor, he eagerly rushed down the halls of the manor.

"Wait! The servant's rooms are this way!" Paula shouted, chasing after Grell. Kagome ignored them, frantically thinking.

'He's not  _yōkai_ , that's for sure. I've never felt energy like his before,' she deduced, 'Just what is he?'

"Kagome?" Elizabeth questioned the silent girl.

"Are you still with us, dear?" Angelina asked, playfully waving her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Sorry!" she amended as she snapped back to attention, "I was just thinking."

"Well, now that you've returned, go to the kitchens and bring our afternoon tea out to the garden," Frances instructed.

"Yes, milady," Kagome replied with a short bow and walked away from the noble women.

"Elizabeth, tell us about your shopping trip. I'm eager to hear what you're been up to," Angelina said.

She readily complied and grasped both her mother's and aunt's hands as they walked to the garden, animatedly talking about her day with Kagome and Paula.

-O0o0O-

Elizabeth hummed to herself as she brushed her long blonde hair seated in front of her vanity mirror. After tea and then dinner, Auntie Red left the manor, and her parents retired for the night. She too retreated to her room after bathing and changing into her bed clothes. While she was finishing her preparations for the night under the dim lighting of a few candles, a soft knocking at her door alerted her attention.

"Come in," she instructed without turning her head. Reflected in the mirror, Elizabeth saw Kagome open the door and walk into the room before shutting the door behind her.

"Good evening, milady," she greeted, "I hope I didn't bother you while you were getting ready for bed."

"Not at all!" Elizabeth shouted, setting her brush on her vanity before standing up, "You know I've been waiting for you all day. You have got to start Kisa's story tonight!"

She clasped Kagome's hand between both of hers and dragged her to her bed.

"You're a bit eager, aren't you?" Kagome commented with a giggle before slipping her hand from Elizabeth'. The blonde girl took a seat on the edge of her bed and waited. Kagome started to sit on a chair near her bedside, but Elizabeth objected and excitedly patted a space next to her.

"Sit by me!" she insisted. Kagome relented and sat next to Elizabeth on the plush mattress.

"It's almost your bedtime, so I won't be able to stay long," she reminded the impatient child.

"Just tell me all you can," Elizabeth pleaded, "Please!"

"I will. Do you remember when I told you about the Shikon Jewel?"

"Of course I do. But you said that it disappeared after it was burned with Kikyo's body."

"It did, but it didn't stay gone for long. On the morning of Kisa's fifteenth birthday nearly five hundred years after the jewel disappeared, Kisa was getting ready to go out that day when her younger brother, Sota, came into her room. The family cat, Buyo, got snuck in the old well house on their family's property, and he wanted her to go get him."

"Why did he ask her to get it?" Elizabeth interjected, "It's just an old well. What's he so afraid of?"

"There's more than how things appear on the surface," Kagome said solemnly, "Remember that and promise not to interrupt anymore so I can tell you as much of the story as possible, okay?"

"I promise!"

"Anyway, after Sota spoke to Kisa, she went inside the well house and retrieved their cat, but, as she turned to leave, an ancient force awakened deep within the well. This particular well was centuries old and rumored to have the power to dissolve the remains of demons. Because of this it was called the Bone Eater's Well. But it didn't destroy them as everyone thought, it pulled them through time.

"When Kisa approached the well, its ancient magic activated again. A centipede demon whose bones rested at the bottom reanimated and pulled Kisa down into the well's depths through time and space."

Kagome continued telling her story with Elizabeth listening attentively. When she reached the part of the story when the jewel was shattered, Elizabeth's eyelids began to droop, and she fought to keep her head up.

"Time for bed, milady," Kagome whispered gently and stood to her feet.

Elizabeth mumbled a few weak protests before Kagome pulled back the covers on her bed. She yawned and obediently crawled underneath the sheets. Once she comfortably settled on her side, Kagome pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"Kagome?" Elizabeth whispered before the maid could leave.

"Yes, milady?"

"You like your outfits, right? Cute things make you happy, don't they?"

"Yes, I do very much. And of course they do."

"So cute things should make you smile, right?"

"Yes." Kagome frowned; it seemed like Elizabeth was referring to more than just the outfits she bought her today.

"I just want him to smile again," Elizabeth softly admitted before her eyes closed and sleep claimed her. Kagome had a faint idea who she was referring to.

'Poor thing,' she thought reaching down and gently touching Elizabeth's cheek. Giving Elizabeth's head one final pat, she blew out the candles and left the room.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Another chapter down! Ciel and Sebastian make their appearance in the next one. Until next time, TCB!
> 
> (revised 10.07.2013)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, yall! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF. net: crazykenz, AnimeFreakAmanda, UnstableFable, Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy, ToonyTwilight, Dennisthepinkgoldfish, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, AnimeIceFox, watergoddesskasey, p00piehead, aurla0, fushigiarisu13, Binnybai, Black Firelight, ChocolateBunnyChan, ana90, fmababe1124, Izno, WickedxLove, Applejax XD, Starmoongoddess, Moonlight Rein, Kagekitsonegal, Iwasawa, dimensiontimetraveler, emeraldmoon14, Inaan, Cosmic-lover, Wicken25, and Blackmoon OniOokami! X3
> 
> Thank you from commenting from AO3. org: Birdie! XD

**Chapter 3**

"Kagome?" Frances called the Asian girl polishing the wooden furniture in one of the manor's guest bedrooms.

"Yes, milady?" Kagome politely answered, stopping her task and facing the doorway as she waited for her instructions. Lady Midford always addressed her with a specific purpose.

"Elizabeth told you of Earl Phantomhive, has she?" Frances asked.

"Yes, milady," she replied, "She told me a lot about the Earl."

Kagome smiled as she recalled how Elizabeth excitedly spoke of her young fiancé. It was easy to tell how dearly she loved the boy, and those sentiments were extremely touching.

"Madam Red will be paying the Earl a visit this coming Sunday, and Elizabeth would like to accompany her to see him as well," Frances continued, "Paula is previously engaged and unable to attend as her escort. Do you think you can handle acting as her chaperone for this outing?"

"Of course, milady. I will gladly look after Elizabeth in Paula's place."

Frances nodded once before leaving Kagome to her work. "I leave her in good hands then."

'I have a feeling there's more to that request than she's letting on,' Kagome thought as she resumed her duties, 'I'll have to be on my guard especially since Grell will probably be accompanying Madam Red.'

She exactly wasn't sure how she felt about Grell. Ever since that day he saw her clothed in red, he acknowledged her much more than before and his attention became increasingly annoying. He always tried to get her alone, to speak to her without anyone else around. However, on the few occasions he accomplished it, he didn't have anything significant to say. For the most part, all of their more private conversations revolved around his desire to see her dressed in red. It seemed like idle and meaningless chatter to anyone who overheard it, but Kagome knew better than to believe that.

'It's like he's speaking in some kind of code,' Kagome deduced then sighed, 'His fondness of red isn't that much of a clue.'

She also couldn't figure out what kind of creature Grell was. She couldn't detect anything specific about him other than the fact he wasn't human. On more than one occasion, Kagome tried doing some research in the Midford family's library, looking for any information she could find on any nonhuman creatures of English origins. Unfortunately, the selection on supernatural topics was slim to nonexistent, and, even if she did find something that could help her, her English wasn't good enough to fully decipher the text. Kagome briefly considered just approaching Grell directly and asking him what he was, but she quickly dismissed that idea. There was no way he'd let her off that easy.

'But I have to keep trying,' she thought with a determined pout, 'Every time I see him, he keeps smiling like he's taunting me or something.' The image of his wide, mocking grin was enough to make her scream in frustration.

"Kagome!" Elizabeth cried before she came into the room, grinning widely at her, "Did mother tell you the good news?"

"She did." Kagome smiled before standing up and wiping her hands on her apron. She playfully ruffled Elizabeth's hair and giggled when the blonde girl squealed with glee.

"Isn't it wonderful? This is the first time I get to see Ciel since I snuck out!" Elizabeth said happily, "And you'll get to meet him for the first time too! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am, but is there anything I should know about Lord Phantomhive or his estate before we go to see him?" Kagome asked.

She was certain Elizabeth already told her all she could about the young boy and hoped to hear a little more about the Phantomhive manor itself. She expected the estate had its own rules like the Midford household. She didn't want to step on anyone's toes and make a bad impression with the Earl. Lady Midford would not appreciate that in the slightest.

"Ciel's the most adorable thing ever! You'll have no choice but to absolutely love him!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "He has a few servants around the manor, but Sebastian is his personal attendant and head butler of the estate. You'll probably see him the most. He's so handsome, but he always dressed in such dark, drab colors. It's so unbecoming!"

"Are there any other servants I should know about?" Kagome questioned, knowing the Midford staff numbered in the twenties.

"In addition to Sebastian, there are four others working in the manor. The only maid is a girl called Mey-Rin. She always wears the most horrid broken pair of glasses! She would look so much better if she took those wretched things off and let her hair down. The estate's head chef is Bardroy and the gardener is Finnian." Elizabeth paused and pursed her lips together. "I don't know much about those two. And lastly, the estate's steward is Tanaka. He's the oldest and has worked in the manor for much longer than the others. He's also mother's favorite. "

"I look forward to meeting them all, but I'm a bit nervous," Kagome admitted, "I don't want to do anything to upset Lord Phantomhive."

"You don't have to be nervous. I'm sure you'll do fine!" Elizabeth said in an effort to lift her spirits, "I will be there, and so will Auntie Ann and Grell. The two of you have been getting on so well lately."

The girl giggled as she thought her aunt's butler. "I think he might love seeing you dressed in cute outfits just as much as I do!"

"Right," Kagome stiffly remarked, "I'm sure it will be an event to remember."

"On that note, we need to pick out your outfit for Sunday!" Elizabeth cried, "I think you should wear the light blue one. You haven't worn it yet, and it'll bring out your eyes just beautifully. Or perhaps the orient one? Or maybe one of the French styled ones?" She suddenly squealed.

"You'll just have to try everything on for me, so I can pick out which one I like more!"

Kagome sighed and took a brief look at her unfinished work but tending to Elizabeth's whims was her first priority.

"Coming, milady."

-O0o0O-

"What in the world are you doing here?" Ciel Phantomhive shouted, his visible eye twitching.

The short lived harmony of his mansion was broken by the sudden intrusion into his study on a pleasant Sunday afternoon. He cast an angered look at Sebastian, the one who let them in so this mess was his fault entirely. The butler returned the expression with a polite grin.

"Honestly! Is that any way for my favorite nephew to speak to his favorite aunt when she clears her busy schedule to come see him?" Madam Red asked, indignant.

"Madam Red," Sebastian greeted her with a respectful bow, "How lovely it is to see you at Phantomhive Manor again."

"It's always a pleasure, Sebastian!" she replied cordially, "Think you could be a dear and treat us to your delicious tea?"

"Who are you referring to we you say 'us'?" Ciel asked dryly. Surely Madam Red wasn't including Grell.

Angelina began to giggle. "You are a smart boy, Ciel. You should know who would come pay their respects to the Phantomhive manor like me."

"No one asked you to," Ciel muttered under his breath. Almost instantaneously, Sebastian appeared by his side and leaned forward, positioning his lips close to his ear.

"My lord," he quietly advised, "it would be quite rude to refuse entertaining your guests. You must act as a proper host and show them the customary Phantomhive courtesy."

Ciel sighed and stood from his seat, heading for the doorway. "Fine. I suppose you're right, Sebastian. Prepare afternoon refreshments and serve them in the drawing room."

"Right away, my lord," Sebastian answered dutifully before disappearing from sight.

"Are you coming, Madam Red?" Ciel asked over his shoulder, briefly pausing in the hallway.

She huffed before following her nephew some distance away with Grell behind her.

"Madam?" Grell timidly addressed his mistress.

"What is it, Grell?" she replied, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"I was just wondering, my lady," he began meekly, "Are you going to inform the Earl of his other guests? They should be arriving soon."

"Of course I'm not," she answered curtly before smiling, "I'm sure Ciel will enjoy their arrival as a lovely surprise!"

The two continued to follow Ciel in silence until they reached the drawing room. Unbeknownst to them, Sebastian overheard all the details of their conversation as he traveled to the kitchen.

'Additional guests? I wonder who they could be,' he briefly thought before setting forth to his instructed duties. After all, his master's orders always held precedence above all else. Once the demonic butler entered the kitchen, he saw Mey-Rin and Bardroy tending to their usual chores. He cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Sebastian!" Mey-Rin exclaimed at his arrival.

"You need us for something?" Bardroy asked.

"Not exactly," he answered, "Our lord is entertaining guests in the drawing room. I need the kitchen to prepare suitable refreshments."

Bard sighed. "That means you want us out, right?"

Sebastian smirked and approached the cabinet, retrieving the items he needed.

"If you don't mind," he stated, "Until you can return to your normal duties, check on Finnian in the gardens. I should be done by the time you return."

"Yeah, sure," Bard replied before heading out of the kitchen, Mey-Rin walking alongside him.

"I guess the two of us would have just made a mess of it all if it weren't for Sebastian," she commented, whining.

"Yeah," Bard replied, "but he doesn't have to talk down to us like that." The only reason the butler sent them out was to ensure they would be out of his way.

"We'll just have to do better next time!" Mey-Rin said proudly.

Bard snorted. "If he gives us the chance to."

The two domestics made their way outside the large estate and spotted Finny trimming the shrubbery. Surprisingly, he cut everything in the same, slightly disheveled shape. He spotted his two co-workers when he stopped to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Hello!" Finny cried out happily, "So Sebastian sent you out too, eh?"

"He did not!" Bard loudly protested though the statement was true, "I'll have you know he sent us to make sure you didn't mess up."

"Oh. Well, I saw some carriages arrive not too long ago," Finny began, ignoring Bard's outburst, "Who are our guests today?"

"Don't really know," Bard answered with a shrug, "Master Ciel must be entertaining them all in the drawing room."

"Then who's that?" Mey-Rin asked, pointing at a coach entering the pathway toward the manor. It clearly belonged to a wealthy family and seemed vaguely familiar, but none of the servants could place it.

"Dunno," Bard remarked with a grin, "but now's our chance to show how useful we can be! We'll tend to this guest without Sebastian's help and do just as good as he does."

"Right!" Finny and Mey-Rin eagerly replied in unison.

The excited trio ran to the carriage and stopped alongside it just as its driver brought the vehicle to a stop.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor!" they chorused, bowing deeply at their waists.

"Hello!" the coach's occupant cried as the door was thrown open, hitting the trio of servants in the process. She quickly hopped out of the carriage, straightening her dress once her feet touched the ground.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Mey-Rin exclaimed as soon as she and the others recovered from the unexpected blow, "How lovely to see you again!"

"Is Lord Phantomhive expecting you?" Bard asked hesitantly. It was no secret—except from Lady Elizabeth—how Ciel viewed the unexpected visitations from his fiancée. It was still hard to believe the pair was betrothed to begin with.

"No!" Elizabeth replied with a cheeky grin and a gloved finger pressed to her lips, "Auntie Ann promised to keep it a secret."

"How nice!" Finny replied, his tone strained. He turned to the others and whispered, "The master's not going to like this."

"There's nothing we can do about it," Bard replied, "It's not like we can throw out his fiancée."

Thankfully, Elizabeth's full attention was elsewhere. With her arms folded haughtily over her chest, she glared at the coach's interior.

"Oh, do come out of there! Quit being so shy!" she demanded. She reached inside and latched onto someone's thin, pale arm, pulling it with all her might.

"Yes! I'm coming, milady!" a light voice replied. As soon as she spoke, Elizabeth grinned, victorious.

Slowly, a young woman emerged dressed in a light blue dress with a corset-styled top and knee length skirt, a short white apron, and a brown bag slung over her shoulder. Her long raven hair was loose and flowing down her back with ribbons tied on each side of her head. Her manner of dress and exotic looks made it hard to tell if she was a servant or not.

"Hello!" she stated with a bright smile adorning her face and light hint of pink on her cheeks, "My name is Kagome. I'm a new maid at the Midford household, and it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed deeply as she finished her brief introduction.

"So she's a maid after all," Mey-Rin mumbled.

"Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Elizabeth proudly asked, causing Kagome's blush to deepen, "I picked her outfit just for this outing!"

"Yeah!" Bard exclaimed, lowering his face and sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. It was clear he was love-struck by Kagome's sudden appearance.

"I'm Bardroy," he zealously introduced himself, "but you can call me Bard."

"Oh? Then you're the head chef of the manor, aren't you?" Kagome replied.

"That's right!" he replied with a grin, gaining some confidence.

"Then you must be Mey-Rin, the maid, and Finnian, the gardener," Kagome said the two remaining servants.

"Yep, that's us!" Mey-Rin replied.

"And you can call me Finny if you'd like," Finny said happily.

Kagome nodded. "Lady Elizabeth told me all about you. I'm happy to finally meet you all."

"The pleasure is definitely ours!" Bard stated.

"Well, come on then," Elizabeth urged her maid impatiently, "There is a reason I dressed you up so prettily. We have to see Ciel!"

Kagome noticeably blanched at the mention of the young lord. Even though Elizabeth talked about him nonstop, her words held little substance. Her nerves about meeting him didn't wane, and she doubted he'd like her dress as much as Elizabeth did.

'Maybe those guys can tell me what to expect,' she thought and quickly devised an idea.

"Of course, milady, but do you think it would be a better idea for me to remain with Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny for a little while?" Kagome suggested.

"Whatever for?" Elizabeth asked, annoyed.

Kagome was not deterred and motioned to her brown bag, "If I may be so bold, I brought a few ingredients to make something sweet for you and Lord Phantomhive for you both enjoy. I think he would appreciate the gesture very much if you would allow it, milady."

From the corner of her eye, she sent a pleading look in the direction of the other domestics. Bard quickly jumped in to her rescue.

"No trouble at all!" he said happily, "I'll show you to the kitchen."

Mey-Rin stood on the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear. "Do you think that's a good idea? What about Sebastian?"

"Don't worry about it. He's probably long gone by now," he replied.

"But don't you think he'll get angry?" Finny countered.

Bard shrugged. "Kagome's employed by the Midford family, so I don't think she'll do any harm. Besides, if Lady Elizabeth orders her to, we have no choice. She is the master's fiancée."

"You just want to get her alone!" Mey-Rin accused in a hurried whisper, "Vulgar American!"

"You can't really blame him, now can you?" Finny jested.

"Who are you calling 'vulgar'?"

"Well," Elizabeth stated, interrupting the side conversation, "I suppose it's alright. Ciel does love sweets after all. Promise to make the cute little pink ones?" She held out her pinky finger to Kagome.

"Promise!" she replied with a giggle, wrapping her pinky around Elizabeth's.

"Milady, I'll escort you to the drawing room where the Earl is entertaining his other guests," Mey-Rin offered, knowing that, without any guidance, Elizabeth would gladly ransack the entire mansion until she found him.

"No need! I going to surprise him after all! " Elizabeth shouted before skipping inside of the large estate without any escort.

"Milady!" Mey-Rin called after her, but it was no use.

"Oh dear. Well, that's my mistress for you. When there's something she wants, she'll stop at nothing to make it hers," Kagome uttered and sighed.

"Well then, let's go on," Bard said to Kagome before playfully offering her the crook of his arm.

She smiled before placing her delicate hand on his arm. "Let's."

Grinning widely, Bard led the new maid to the kitchen. Mey-Rin and Finny followed at their side.

"It's been a long time since we saw Lady Elizabeth at the manor," Finny commented, trying to draw Kagome in a conversation.

Because of her employment with the Midford family and close relationship with Elizabeth, he and the others were likely to see her more often. In addition to that, her friendly, open nature made him eager to know more about her. Although, he wasn't as earnest about it as Bard. It was funny to see the head chef so enthralled by the pretty girl.

"Milady told me," Kagome replied, "She is very excited to see Earl Phantomhive again."

"How long have you been working for her family?" Mey-Rin asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "About two or three months at the most."

"That's a long time," Bard commented, "How you get the job anyway? Referral?"

As soon as he finished the question, Kagome grew silent. When the kitchens came into view, she easily slipped her hand from Bard's arm and stepped inside, approaching a cleared countertop.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Mey-Rin asked worriedly.

"Was it something I said?" Bard asked, cringing. He didn't mean to make her so upset.

"I'm sorry," Kagome began without looking back at the others, "but I don't remember what happened to me before I started working at the Midford family. The only thing I know for sure is Lady Elizabeth and Paula found me unconscious on the estate. After that, Lady Frances took me in and offered me the job."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Bard exclaimed, distressed, "I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright," Kagome cut him. She turned to the other three servants, smiling.

"I didn't mean to react like that, but it's not something I want to think about. I have a new home now, and I'm grateful for it."

"It's alright!" Finny exclaimed, "We all feel the same way about being with Master Ciel!"

"Yeah, you're one of us now," Bard stated happily.

"And we've got to stick together!" Mey-Rin added. Kagome couldn't help but widen her grin. Other than Elizabeth, Paula was her only friend at the Midford estate. It was nice to make some new ones here.

"We do!" she agreed before turning to the counter and emptying her bag.

"What are you making?" Finny asked, curiously looking at the unfamiliar ingredients Kagome arranged on the counter.

" _Daifuku_ ," she answered, "It's a Japanese dessert made with red bean paste rolled in a dough made from rice flour. Elizabeth loves it so much, I've served them at afternoon tea for a few weeks now."

She lightly tapped a clear jar filled with a lumpy, dark red paste. "I already made the paste, so all I need to do is prepare the dough. Is there anything I can use to mix in? I'll also need to use the stove if it's not too much trouble."

"Sure!" Bard said. He disappeared to the cabinets and retrieves a pot and large spoon. He handed both to Kagome before walking over and carefully starting the stove, refraining from creating a huge blaze.

"Thank you," Kagome said before she poured some water into the pot and mixing in some sugar.

She waited for the stove to get hot before placing the pot on the open flames, humming as she waited for the water to come to a boil. Although the dessert wasn't difficult to make without the modern appliances, she missed the convenience of popping it in the microwave.

'No point in whining about it,' she thought, continuing to watch the pot.

Once the water was bubbling, Kagome poured in two cups of rice flour and began to stir. Looking over her shoulder, she grinned when she saw the other's confused and disgusted faces as they inspected the bean paste closer.

"It tastes much better than it looks," she remarked. She paused to add the dye to the thickening mixture, making the dough pink as Elizabeth requested.

"You can try some if you'd like."

"No thanks!" Mey-Rin cried, warily eyeing the paste.

"We'll just take your word for it!" Finny insisted.

"Wait!" Bard interjected, "I'll try it!"

"Are you sure?" Finny asked.

He nodded. "I'm going to eat it!"

Kagome giggled and turned down the heat. The dough was nearly ready. She wiped the spoon on the edge of her apron before retrieving the jar of bean paste. After opening it, she scooped out a tiny dab on the tip of the spoon. Grinning, she held the spoon the Bard's lips.

"Say 'Ah'," she instructed.

Bard gulped and reluctantly opened his mouth, shakily saying "Ah". Mey-Rin and Finny watched on bated breath.

'The things a man will do for a pretty girl…'

-O0o0O-

"You are hiding something," Ciel pointedly told Madam Red.

"Oh, my dear Ciel, whatever gave you that idea?" she asked, seemingly innocent.

He gingerly took a sip of the tea Sebastian prepared for him and his guests. As always, it was perfect, but the flavor did nothing to quell the unsettling feeling in his stomach. The smug look on the red headed woman's face and the fidgety behavior of her butler made Ciel more than a little suspicious. In addition to that, Sebastian continued to smile secretively in his direction before shifting his crimson gaze to the door. Something was definitely amiss.

"You truly have no talent playing coy and your servant is nowhere near discreet," Ciel replied matter-of-factly.

Madam Red sighed dramatically before placing her tea cup on her saucer. "I guess there's no hiding anything from you, my dear nephew. You're simply far too shrewd for me."

Ciel would have smirked in victory if Elizabeth hadn't chosen that exact moment to burst into the drawing room and latch onto his neck.

"Ciel!" she cried with glee, forcefully nuzzling her cheek against his, "Surprised to see me?"

"Elizabeth! What on earth are you doing here?" Ciel shouted, trying to pull away for his fiancée and losing every ounce of dignity he possessed in the process.

"You are surprised!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she released her hold, "I knew you would be, but there's even more surprises for you. And it's Lizzie! Call me Lizzie!"

"More surprises?" Ciel questioned, but Elizabeth only smiled at him. He looked to Madam Red for answers, but she was grinning as well only she looked more devious than her niece.

"Lady Elizabeth, would you like some tea?" Sebastian asked politely.

"Yes, please, Sebastian," Elizabeth replied with a small curtsey before taking a seat by her aunt.

Unnoticed by the surrounding nobles, Sebastian faltered slightly as he poured Elizabeth's tea. An unfamiliar, yet easily recognizable energy signature curiously reached out to him and probed his own energy. The touch was hesitant but deliberate as it made its powerful presence and lightly pricked his senses. He felt as though he was doused in icy, cold water.

'Does he know about this?' Sebastian mused, looking at Grell from the corner of his eye. The timid butler appeared positively giddy as he expectantly looked to the door. It was an odd reaction; he didn't expect someone like him to know this kind of creature.

"Master Ciel!" Mey-Rin announced just beyond the drawing room's door, "We've brought something for you and your guests."

"What now?" Ciel said miserably to himself before instructing his maid to open the door.

When the door opened, a petite Asian woman walked inside holding a tray of light pink, pillow-shaped desserts with the rest of the Phantomhive estate's servants behind her.

"Kagome darling!" Madam Red welcomed the young woman before Ciel could ask any questions, "How sweet of you to join us."

"You know this woman?" Ciel asked, eyeing the girl dressed so provocatively. The light flush of pink on his cheeks was only noticed by Sebastian.

"Of course she does!" Elizabeth remarked, "Kagome is my newest maid! Auntie Red took care of her, and now she's all mine! Isn't she lovely?"

"Hello, Lord Phantomhive," Kagome said sweetly with a slight bow of her head, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She hurriedly set the tray of sweets on the cart next to the teapot before taking her place at Elizabeth's side, smiling all the while.

"Kagome!" Grell screamed and quickly rushed over to her, clasping his hands over hers and pulling her close.

"Oh hello, Grell," the captured maid replied, trying to keep some distance between them, "It's nice to see you too."

"Grell, do compose yourself!" Madam Red whispered harshly to her servant. He frowned before hesitantly letting go of Kagome's hands.

"I apologize for my behavior, my lady," he said, lowering his head.

Kagome sent the noble woman a grateful grin before soothing the ache in her hands. Grell's grip seemed to be getting stronger every time he touched her.

"Now, why don't we try some of Kagome's delicious…what are they called again, dear?" Madam Red asked.

" _Daifuku_ , milady," Kagome answered. Before she could serve the sweets herself, Sebastian already placed two of the pink desserts on a small saucer for his master before doing the same for the two noblewomen.

"It appears we're out of tea," he said after he moved to refill Ciel's cup.

"Kagome makes her own blends of tea!" Elizabeth readily supplied before turning to her maid, "Did you bring some with you?"

"Yes," Kagome answered "but I left my bag in the kitchen."

Just before Bard could offer to take her back, Sebastian stepped up and beat him to it.

"Allow me to escort you," he said suavely, gazing into Kagome's bright blue eyes with his piercing, crimson gaze.

"Well, I…" Kagome nervously began while trying to inch away from the insistent butler.

"Go on, dear!" Madam Red encouraged with a knowing grin, "We're all anxious to try your tea."

"Just get going," Ciel ordered Sebastian, looking at the foreign dessert on his plate with distaste.

"Right away, master," he replied before walking to the hallway. Kagome reluctantly followed him.

"That's too bad," Finny commented once the other two servants were gone.

"What?" Bard gruffly asked, upset that Sebastian swept Kagome away.

"It's really no contest if you're competing with Sebastian," Mey-Rin clarified. Absently, she dreaded the thought of the handsome butler she admired showing interest in another woman.

"Too bad," Finny added, "The both of you looked so sweet together too."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bard shouted, indignant, "I'm every bit as good as Sebastian!"

"Not likely," Ciel quietly remarked before taking a small nibble out of the pink dessert. It tasted better than he thought.

'As if Sebastian would be interested in a woman.'

-O0o0O-

Sebastian fought the urge to smirk at the timidity Kagome presented him with. After they left the drawing room, she put a distance of about one to two feet between them. Her energy screamed the exact opposite before when she boldly sought him out, tinging the edges of his aura with her pure energy.

He curiously noted, despite her apparent nature and ability, Kagome had yet to attack him now that they were alone. Sebastian only ran into her kind on extremely rare occasions, and they wasted no time trying to eradicate his very existence. Fortunately for him, the time of beings with sufficient spiritual prowess to destroy him was long over.

'She's an anomaly in this era,' he thought, 'If she decided to strike me, there's a slight chance I could be destroyed.'

"So tell me," Sebastian said, abruptly stopping his stride, "What kind of blends do you make?"

Kagome barely had time to stop before she ran into his back. She steadied herself in time to see the amused expression he sent her over his shoulder.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"My master has a very fickle palate," he explained, "He favors the more robust flavors and abhors anything weak."

"Depends on what ingredients I can find in the market or grow in the gardens," Kagome answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "I brought a green tea, mint, and blackberry blend that Lady Elizabeth likes."

"I believe my lord will enjoy that as well."

Sebastian smirked, and Kagome subsequently flinched, shrinking away from him.

"So skittish, little priestess," he commented, "Why not purify me if I irk you so?"

Kagome huffed and defiantly crossed her arms over her chest, boldly looking Sebastian in the eye. The demon grinned; her apparent bravado was a welcomed change from her previous behavior. It wasn't the utter hatred he normally experienced from spiritual beings, and it intrigued him. The little priestess was unique in more ways than he first suspected.

"If I went around purifying everything that made me a little jittery, I'd miss out on meeting a lot of interesting people," Kagome stated hotly, "Besides, I don't think Master Ciel would take too kindly to that. I don't know why he would bind himself to someone like you, but he must have his reasons." She paused, narrowing her eyes.

"Even so, I will be watching you, Sebastian."

"Indeed, but I assure you, milady. I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian replied, his grin widened. Then the demon frowned when Kagome snorted and proudly walked ahead of him.

"Yeah, and Grell's a model employee."

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hope you enjoyed all of the changes I made. Until next time, TCB! X3
> 
> (revised 10.09.2013)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, everybody! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: o0KittyBlue0o, Wicken25, Black Firelight, AnimeIceFox, Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy, watergoddesskasey, MidnightReader1, AnimeFreakAmanda, theheartstourniquet, JollyLoser (3x), Blackmoon OniOokami, LoneWolfSage, Denisthepinkgoldfish, ShiTsukisama, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, YueLilianPotter, Anti-Social Otaku, Luna Yue, ThePandaHat, Genuinely-Unique, Starmoongoddess, and aurla0! XD
> 
> Thank you from commenting from AO3 .org: Birdie! X3

**Chapter 4**

"Who exactly is that girl?" Ciel asked Madam Red, "Aunt Frances wouldn't hire a stray worker out of the blue."

After some persistent coaxing from Elizabeth, Ciel's servants and Grell begrudgingly left the room to be made cute by the tiny noblewoman. Ciel more than appreciated the diversion. Now that they were alone, he and Madam Red were free to talk openly.

"You're asking the wrong person," Madam Red answered flippantly.

"So Aunt Frances didn't tell you?" Ciel questioned, raising a slender eyebrow.

"She doesn't know the answer either," she replied, "The proper one to ask would be Kagome."

"What are you saying?" Ciel asked incredulously, "Why would she hire her without knowing her history? Where did she even come from?"

"Kagome just appeared on the outskirts of the estate a few months ago. Frances took her in and called me to treat her injuries. She was in very bad condition. Had she been worse, she would have died even with my treatment."

She paused and took a small bite of her daifuku. "Once Kagome was well enough, Frances offered her the job. She didn't have anywhere else to go, so Kagome stayed."

"Without telling anyone who she is or where she came from?" Ciel continued, skeptical.

Madam Red nodded. "Kagome's injuries suggest she could have been an escapee from a brothel. Frances and I did a little research on it but didn't find any information."

"Is that so? What kind of injuries?"

"Really, Ciel? You are my nephew, but I can't possibly break doctor-patient privilege for you."

The child earl nodded. "Very well. I understand your station as you should my own."

Despite the lack of answers, Ciel's interest remained piqued. Several days ago, Queen Victoria summoned him to the city to investigate a recent string of murders where prostitutes were killed, mutilated, and their corpses displayed on the streets for nearly seven months. If Kagome was a former street walker, she could be an escaped victim from one of the culprit's earlier attempts. If that were the case, Ciel needed to speak with her as soon as possible. She could hold vital information he needed to solve this case.

'It could only be a coincidence, but it's a lead worth investigating,' he thought.

"I'm back!" Elizabeth announced, rushing into the drawing room with Ciel's disgruntled staff and Grell in tow. She proudly displayed the domestics garbed in cute outfits.

"Aren't they just adorable?"

Madam Red giggled and complemented her niece on her fashionable choices. However, Elizabeth's reappearance made Ciel quietly groan. With her here, he wouldn't be able to get close to the Asian maid to obtain the information he needed. Elizabeth should not be exposed to that kind of unpleasantness. He was lucky his conversation with Madam Red ended by the time she returned.

'I'll have to separate them,' Ciel decided.

After a few more minutes, Kagome and Sebastian returned with the latter pushing a cart topped with a new batch of tea. Kagome followed behind him with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Here we are, milord," Sebastian stated, pouring tea for his master before doing the same for his guests. Ciel held the teacup and tentatively sipped the brewed beverage, marveling at the unexpected flavor coupled with a fragrant aroma. It was robust and strong just the way he liked.

"Delicious as always, dear," Madam Red commended.

"Kagome always makes the best blends!" Elizabeth praised with a giggle.

Ciel said nothing but nodded his head appreciatively at the raven haired maid. Elizabeth happily noticed he was pleased by her servant.

"But Kagome's good at just about everything," she continued to gush, "Even playing games!" She motioned for Kagome to pass her the brown bag, and the maid readily complied. Once Elizabeth had it in her possession, she pulled out a deck of cards and proudly held them to her fiancé.

"She's been teaching me how to play some card games. Would you like to play a game with me?"

The offer was unexpected, and Ciel considered it for a few silent moments. He could use the innocent request in his favor.

"Very well," he finally acquiesced, surprising nearly everyone in attendance.

"But," Ciel added, "I would like to challenge Kagome in your stead."

"Me, Lord Phantomhive?" Kagome questioned.

Ciel looked at the petite maid and smirked. "I prefer my opponents to be more skilled. From what Elizabeth told us, you certainly have the experience."

Kagome's eyes widened before she smiled in the face of his challenge. "I will play you if you wish, milord."

She turned to her mistress. "Would that bother you, milady?"

"Of course not!" Elizabeth exclaimed, thrusting the pack of cards in Kagome's hands. She was simply ecstatic Ciel agreed to play and couldn't wait to watch.

"What game would you like to play, milord?" Kagome politely asked as she sat in front of Ciel's desk. Sebastian already cleared a small area on its surface for them to play the game.

"Poker seems like a good choice, don't you think?" Ciel suggested.

The game was started in the Americas but rapidly grew in popularity. He could tell by the look on Kagome's face that she knew the game quite well.

"As you wish, milord," she replied, "Jokers wild?"

"Yes."

"Aces high or low?"

"Both."

Kagome nodded and shuffled the cards rifle style before dealing out both hands. Everyone around the two players was quiet, eagerly watching the game begin.

"In games like this, it is customary for the players to make wagers," Ciel stated as he held his hand high.

"That is true, but I don't have much to offer you, Lord Phantomhive," Kagome replied.

"Perhaps you'll agree to a penalty for the loser of our game?" Ciel suggested, "If I win, you must stay at the manor and train under Sebastian until I find you suitable to return to the Midford estate." The boy's butler grinned.

"You are a new servant; consider it more as a service to you," the young noble continued.

Kagome remained silent in her seat, fighting the urge to sneer. Just because she wouldn't harm Sebastian didn't mean she wanted to be around him any more than she had to be. If the fleeting looks on their faces meant anything, he and the boy were up to something, and she was involved.

'Two can play that game, kid.'

"I accept your condition," Kagome replied with a sugary sweet smile, "but if I win, I would like permission for Lady Elizabeth and myself to stay overnight at the manor and leave in the morning."

Elizabeth cheered loudly as Ciel cringed, but he quickly righted his composure. He was confident he would not lose this match. After all, he never lost a game before.

"Very well. I accept your terms." He spread his hand across his desk.

"Four of a kind. Eights."

Kagome nodded and quietly placed her cards on the desk surface. A ten, a jack, a queen, a king, and an ace all of clubs were spread perfectly in front of her. Ciel stared in disbelief at the displayed hand before looking up to Kagome who wore a slight, triumphant grin.

"That's a royal flush. I win."

"You beat the Earl?" Mey-Rin shouted.

"That's unheard of!" Bard and Finny added, "The Earl never loses!"

"Well then, my lady," Sebastian addressed Elizabeth courteously as he turned to her, "Shall I show you to your room for the evening? We also need to contact your mother of your change in plans."

He cast Kagome a glance from the corner of his eye. "I assume your maid will accompany you?"

"Of course she!" Elizabeth exclaimed and tightly hugged her victorious maid before pulling her up into a standing position.

"You were brilliant!"

"Thank you, milady," Kagome replied before she and Elizabeth followed Sebastian outside.

As he watched the two leave with his butler, Ciel mentally berated himself for losing. His plan was completely ruined. There was no way to get Kagome alone now. He'd have to try other methods if he wanted to obtain the information he sought.

"Oh buck up, dear!" Madam Red said as she lightheartedly slapped her nephew on the back, "There's no need for you to keep brooding. One loss isn't anything to get all upset about. Although if I were in Kagome's place, I would have thrown the game to train under Sebastian!"

"I'm not brooding," Ciel insisted, though, ironically, he wore a pout.

He groaned as Madam Red ignored him and continued with her usual lewd comments about his butler. Everyone else was caught up with her act and went into hysterics along with her.

Ciel groaned before lowering his head to his desk, resting his forehead on the cool surface. 'I'll never get anything accomplished at this rate.'

-O0o0O-

Elizabeth sighed happily as Kagome brushed her long blonde hair. She was absolutely giddy after having dinner with Ciel, seating right beside him like a real wife would.

"Thank you so much, Kagome!" she exclaimed, "Just imagine it! In the morning, Ciel and I will wake up and share breakfast together. It'll be just like a dream!"

"Think nothing of it," she replied, setting down the brush, "After being away from Lord Phantomhive for so long, I suspected you would like this."

"And I did!" Elizabeth cried cheerfully, turning to face her, "But there's one more thing left for you to do!"

"There is?" Kagome asked, feigning ignorance.

"Of course there is! Don't tell me you forgot the promise you made me."

"I didn't. I just wasn't aware it applied here too."

Quickly catching on to her maid's ruse, Elizabeth grinned widely as she squirmed in her seat. "Don't tease me, Kagome! You left off at a really good part of the story."

"Of course, milady. I'll start as soon as you get into bed," Kagome instructed.

Elizabeth quickly scrambled of the char and into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Kagome giggled and took a seat at the foot of the mattress. Before she could began speaking, there was a slight knock at the door.

"Come in," Elizabeth impatiently ordered. Mey-Rin shyly stepped into the room with her hands folded in front of her apron.

"Evening, milady," she greeted Elizabeth in a slightly hushed tone, "I've come to bring Kagome to the servants' quarters for the night."

"Not now!" Elizabeth protested, "She was just about to get started."

"Started?" Mey-Rin repeated curiously.

"Yes," she replied and pointed to an empty chair, "Now sit over there and wait until she's finished."

The bespectacled maid was confused by the sudden order but took the seat without complaint.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Now where did I leave off exactly?"

"The handsome wolf prince kidnapped Kisa and declared his love for her in front of his entire tribe! It was so romantic!"

Kagome smiled; she knew Elizabeth would fall head-over-heels for Koga.

"A wolf prince?" Mey-Rin questioned, "Like a werewolf or something?"

"Not at all!" Elizabeth protested, "Koga is tall and tan with long black hair and crystal clear, blue eyes. He's completely and utterly handsome!"

"Oh my!" Mey-Rin remarked, her face growing ruby red as she pictured the wolf prince in her mind's eye.

Kagome continued the account, recounting in great detail the next encounters her group had with Koga. Of course, she gave Mey-Rin a quick background on what had happened before this point, so she would be caught up with the rest of the story. Elizabeth drifted asleep when Kagome reached the part of the tale when Kagura provoked Koga into fighting InuYasha. When she noticed she dozed, Kagome walked over to the bed and tucked her in before blowing out her candles. Mey-Rin stood from her seat and led Kagome into the hallway.

"That's such a lovely story!" Mey-Rin gushed as she and Kagome walked to the servants' quarters being sure to keep her voice down, "Thanks for letting me in on all the details."

"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Kagome remarked happily.

She shivered as she and Mey-Rin walked to the other side of the vast manor and passed in front of the main staircase. She felt Sebastian's dark presence flutter against her senses, caressing her softly. Looking to the front entrance, she saw him walking on the lower level by candlelight.

"He's still up?" Kagome commented.

"Who? Sebastian?" Mey-Rin replied, looking at the butler, "He always checks the grounds after Master Ciel goes to bed."

"I see," Kagome remarked. When he disappeared from view, his aura lingered before ultimately fading away.

"Do you like him?" Mey-Rin asked, causing Kagome's step to falter slightly. She halted as soon as the other maid stumbled.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kagome replied and stood up straight, "but like is such a strong word. I barely know Sebastian."

"You really feel that way?" Mey-Rin asked incredulously, "You're the only woman he seems the slightest bit interested in."

Kagome discreetly rolled her eyes and said in a deadpanned voice, "Somehow, I can tell."

"So, does that mean you prefer Bard over Sebastian?" Mey-Rin pressed.

"Bard? What does he have to do with—?"

"Then again, Grell did greet you familiarly today. Maybe it's him you're interested in. Or is it a love triangle? If so, then it's just like in the story!"

Mey-Rin squealed as quietly as she could and pressed her hands to her heated face.

"Oh, Mey-Rin," Kagome remarked with dry humor, "I think it's time for us to go bed."

"I guess you're right," the maid replied, looking away as she blushed and wrung her hands together in embarrassment.

When the two maids arrived to Mey-Rin's bedroom, Mey-Rin handed Kagome one of her night gowns and directed her to a cot beside her bed. Kagome quickly changed and folded her clothes, placing them beside her cot.

"Good night, Kagome," Mey-Rin stated after the two were settled for the night.

"Night, Mey-Rin."

-O0o0O-

When morning came, Kagome and Mey-Rin were jerked awake by a hard, rapid knocking on the door.

"Wake up," Sebastian ordered, "We have no time to waste this morning, ladies."

"Alright, alright," Kagome groaned as she stood up from her cot and glared at the closed door.

"Don't fret," Mey-Rin told her, yawning, "Sebastian has always been a morning person."

Once both girls were up and dressed for their duties, they met Sebastian in the hallway.

"Mey-Rin, help Bardroy set the table for breakfast. The meal is already prepared," Sebastian instructed.

Mey-Rin nodded and quickly she set off to do what she was told. When she was gone, the butler turned his red eyes to the remaining domestic.

"Kagome, you should tend to Lady Elizabeth and prepare her for the day. I had her clothes laundered for her this morning."

Kagome quickly took the bundle of clothes from Sebastian sent a small wave of energy to him, enough to harshly prick his senses. She was not going to tolerate that patronizing tone of his, servant or not.

"I don't take orders from you," she said hotly.

Sebastian grinned and bowed slightly. "But of course, my lady."

Kagome huffed before turning heel and walking to Elizabeth's room. Once she arrived, she helped the perky girl dress, finishing by pulling her hair into pigtails and placing on her customary headband.

"Now let me do your hair!" Elizabeth suggested.

"Are you sure, milady?" Kagome asked, "We shouldn't keep the Earl waiting for long."

"It's alright," her mistress insisted. She stood from the vanity and motioned for Kagome to take her seat.

"Auntie Ann always tells me a lady must always look her best in front of a gentleman."

"If you insist," Kagome relented and sat down.

Elizabeth began to hum as she took the brush and smoothed it over Kagome's tangled, raven hair. When she was finished, she asked for the ribbons Kagome wore yesterday. Elizabeth used them to fashion her maid's hair into two high pigtails, matching her own.

Once they were ready to leave, Elizabeth and Kagome left the room and arrived in the dining hall where Ciel and his servants waiting.

"Morning, Ciel darling!" Elizabeth greeted Ciel warmly and took a seat next to him. Kagome stood behind her chair, ready to attend to her.

"Morning, Lizzie," he replied stiffly.

"Good morning, my lady," Sebastian greeted Elizabeth and placed a plate in front of her, "For breakfast this morning, we have prepared Swiss Rösti, poached eggs, and berry scones with Earl Grey tea."

"Lovely," Elizabeth remarked.

"Good morning, Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Bard bashfully asked her. He stayed behind after he and Mey-Rin set the table to speak to the alluring Asian.

"Good morning, Bard," Kagome replied with a smile, "I did until I received a rather rude wake up call." She cast a cold glance at Sebastian from the corner of her eye.

The butler cleared his throat and caught the attention of the other three workers. He curtly told them their duties for the morning and dismissed them. They hurriedly left to their appointed tasks, each bidding Kagome goodbye before they left.

Once the two nobles finished breakfast, Kagome and Elizabeth prepared to leave. Their carriage was already prepped and ready for their imminent departure. After giving Ciel a bone crushing hug, Elizabeth boarded the vehicle with her maid right behind her.

"Thank goodness that ordeal is finally over," Ciel stated once the coach left the estate. As he headed back into his mansion, he addressed his demonic butler.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?" he dutifully answered.

"Prepare the carriage. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning," Ciel instructed.

"If I may be so bold, what is our destination?" Sebastian asked though he already knew where they were heading.

Ciel rolled his eyes but answered. "To the city. Jack the Ripper must be stopped on orders from the Queen."

"So urgently? I thought you wanted to obtain more information before you acted," Sebastian questioned, his tone teasing, "Did you get so discouraged by your recent loss?"

He bristled and stomped to his personal study. "That has absolutely no bearing on my decision."

-O0o0O-

Kagome curiously looked out of the carriage window, not recognizing the passing scenery. Their route was not in the direction of the Midford family's mansion in the country.

"Lizzie, where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh," Elizabeth replied, "I suppose with all the excitement, I forgot to tell you we wouldn't be going straight home. We're meeting mother in the city."

"Is there something planned, my lady?" Kagome asked.

Elizabeth nodded, bursting with glee. "The last party of the season at the Viscount of Druitt's mansion tomorrow. You will be accompanying me, of course. But you'll have to get a formal gown for the occasion. As cute as your uniforms are, you can't wear those!"

Kagome turned away and discreetly blew up her bangs, exasperated. 'Great. Another shopping spree.'

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to go with you," Elizabeth continued, wearing a small pout.

"Really?"

"Mother and I have to do some shopping on our own, but don't worry!" she exclaimed, placing a reassuring hand on Kagome's knee, "I'll be leaving you with someone who can help you pick out the perfect dress!"

"And who would that be?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Before she knew it, the carriage suddenly came to a stop and the door was roughly pulled open. Kagome was tugged outside and held tightly in someone's arms with barely enough time to grab her bag.

"Grell!" Kagome exclaimed as the eccentric butler held her tightly, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to pick you up of course," Angelina stated, stepping beside her butler and the raven maid.

"Grell, stop this behavior at once!" she demanded. Reluctantly, he let Kagome go.

"Forgive me, my lady. I simply lost myself," he mumbled apologies with his head bowed.

The noblewoman shook her head before turning to Kagome with a kind smile. "Hello, dear! We are going to have so much fun!"

"You really don't have to do this. I don't want to cause you unnecessary trouble," Kagome weakly protested. Truthfully, a formal party was the last place wanted to go.

"It's no trouble at all, dear!" Angelina remarked and ushered Kagome through London's busy streets, "Besides, I've always wanted a girl."

Kagome sighed as Madam Red and Grell whisked her away with Elizabeth joyfully waving goodbye behind them.

Kagome's second shopping experience was by far worse than her first. Not only did she need to pick out a formal gown with far too many layers in Kagome's opinion, she also had to go through the painful process of getting a fitted corset. Angelina also proved to be much more aggressive than Elizabeth when it came to shopping, and she was extremely picky. Her vision continually clashed with Grell's, who meekly insisted Kagome's dress be red.

After visiting many boutiques and picking out numerous gowns, the two women ended up agreeing on a dark purple dress accented with shades of gray and black and layers of lace.

"My lady, I appreciate your generosity, but it's far too much," Kagome told her when they boarded the coach to her home, "I'm just a simple maid. Nothing more."

Angelina dismissed her protests with a wave of her hand. "Think nothing of it. I have more than enough money to spend. Besides, it's only for one night."

Kagome sighed. Instead of lifting her worries, her words made her feel much worse.

When the two arrived at the baroness's large, luxurious town house, Angelina graciously allowed Kagome to sit with her at the table dinner and use her personal bathing facilities, all without lifting a finger. In her months of servitude, Kagome forgot who enjoyable these luxuries and let go of her former protests. The Midfords were good to her, but she was still treated as a servant. She couldn't fully express her gratitude to the red haired woman for lavishing her with such attention.

'Although, I could have done without Grell drawing my bath,' she thought with a shudder. The water so thick with rose petals and perfume that it turned pink. Nonetheless, Kagome enjoyed it.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you need?" Kagome asked as she stood in front Madam Red wearing a spare sleeping gown.

"Dear, I have more than enough servants to take care of all that," Angelina assured her, "Tonight is a night for you to relax. Come sit with me!"

"But I can't overstep my station any more than I have," Kagome quietly replied.

"I won't tell if you won't!" she playfully whispered with a wink and a finger pressed to her lips.

Kagome grinned before joining the older woman on her bed. Angelina quickly began playing with Kagome's hair which was still damp from her bath. Not for the first time did Kagome wonder why the noblewoman was unmarried and without children of her own. She was such a gentle, motherly woman and clearly enjoyed being with her niece and stoic nephew. However, as curious as she was, she didn't ask. On some level, she suspected the explanation would be unbearable to recount. As a servant, she knew it wasn't her place to ask. As a patient and friend, she didn't want to repay the good doctor's kindness with pointed questions. As someone who also suffered a great deal of emotional pain, she knew the desire to keep painful memories buried was strong.

"You've been doing well with Elizabeth," Angelina commented.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I doubt any noticeable influence I have on her."

"That's where you're wrong," Angelina insisted, lightly tugging on Kagome's hair, "Usually her behavior is enough to drive even the most tolerant gentlemen up the walls. But since you're been with her, she's started to mellow out and relax. You are a good influence on her. Even Frances can see that."

"Thank you, milady."

"Thank you, Kagome." Angelina pulled her hands away from Kagome's hair, leaving it fashioned a long, sleek braid.

"Now off to bed with you. We have errands to run in the morning."

Kagome nodded before she stood and left the aristocrat's bedroom, walking to hers for the night. As she traveled to the other side of the manor, she noticed something odd. A familiar presence that always surrounded Angelina was noticeably absent tonight.

'I wonder why Grell's not here.'

-O0o0O-

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling completely refreshed. Her light blue uniform and all her underclothes were freshly laundered by Angelina's staff and placed at the foot of her bed. After she changed and she started to do her hair, Kagome noticed her white hair ribbons were replaced with red ones.

'Grell must have come back some time last night,' Kagome thought with a snort.

After lacing up her brown boots and tying her hair into a high ponytail, Kagome met Angelina in the main dining hall where Grell was serving her tea with her breakfast. She giggled behind her hand when the noblewoman wrinkled her nose at the taste of the brewed beverage.

"Good morning, Lady Angelina," Kagome greeted, "Good morning, Grell."

The butler smiled brightly at her, immediately noticing the red ribbon binding her ebony locks.

"Morning, dear," Angelina replied before she wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin and stood from the table, "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, my lady," Kagome and Grell replied although the former had no idea where they would be going.

After the two women boarded the prepared coach, Grell drove to another large, townhouse in the city. When the vehicle stopped, Angelina and Kagome stepped off and approached the townhouse. Two other people that Kagome didn't recognize were waiting for them on the stoop. Both, like her, were Asian.

"Madam Red, lovely to see you again," the oriental man greeted, his tone a smooth, sultry tenor. His lips quirked when he noticed Kagome.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met," he said, politely bowing. When he stood up, he reached for Kagome's hand and placed a kiss on her wrist.

"My name is Lau. And who might you be?"

"My name is Kagome," she answered as she slipped her hand away, fighting the urge to smack the man. Odds were he was a nobleman, and it wouldn't look good for the Midfords if she acted out.

"Kagome," Lau repeated, "That's a lovely name, but I'm guessing it's not Chinese."

"That's correct. I'm from Japan."

"Japan, eh? What a pleasant surprise, right, Ran-Mao?" he asked the silent woman at his side. She said nothing, only continued staring ahead with cold, golden eyes.

"Hello, Lau," Angelina tersely said and brushed passed the Chinese noble and Ran-Mao. She stepped to the front door and opened it with little effort. Grell obediently followed behind her.

"Come on, Kagome," she said over her shoulder, "No need to lollygag with the likes of Lau."

Instead of being insulted, Lau grinned. "I believe that's our cue. Let's go in, shall we?"

He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her inside the house, applying a small amount of pressure. Kagome flinched but did not move away.

'Just endure it,' she thought, putting the hand on her lower back out of her mind.

When the trio was in the foyer, Angelina called them up to a room on the second floor. She and Grell were inside, ransacking the place.

"Think you could help us find the tea?" Angelina asked as she riffled through some book shelves. Without any more prompting, Ran-Mao and Lau joined their search.

"Tea?" Kagome curiously repeated, "Shouldn't it be in the kitchen?"

"I'm not sure," Angelina remarked as she continued to look.

Kagome sighed before she joined the others, halfheartedly leafing through the contents of a nearby bookshelf. She stopped abruptly when she felt an aura gently engulf her body.

'Why are they here?' she thought.

Kagome turned to the door just as Ciel and Sebastian appeared in the doorway, looking just as shocked as she was to see them.

"For goodness sake!" Angelina shouted, "Where do they keep the tea in this place?"

"I can't find it either," Lau commented as he lifted the lid to a porcelain jar, peering inside it.

"Don't be silly!" Angelina reprimanded with a huff, "Of course it's not in there!"

"Madam Red! Lau! What are you doing here?" Ciel cried once he gained his composure.

"Oh, Ciel," Madam Red sunnily greeted her nephew, "you're here early."

"Your sudden appearance here—" Lau began.

"—means the Queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow," Madam Red finished.

'A guard dog?' Kagome thought as she stared at the young Earl and his servant, 'Just who is this kid?' Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you enjoyed! X3 TCB! X3
> 
> (revised 10.12.2013)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? :D
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Sorry I took so long updating this story! All of the previous chapters underwent some serious editing and revision so please take the time to reread, okay?
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: AnimeFreakAmanda, theheartstourniquet, Wicken25, watergoddesskasey, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, greyfire, animefanlover1, Black Firelight, AnimeIceFox, Applejax XD, avalonga1316, CSIalchemist, Scrawny Scrivener, watch who you piss off, Paxloria, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, xxanime mikoxx, Hi'peoples, katsekala, InuyashaFanFictLover, -lemon, Otaku-neku, xxoikilluoxx, xXCrossoerLoverXx (2x), k-popluver4eva, youshouldn'tneedtoknow, DragonFire Princess, Jayne, Vampire Miko 159, addicted-to-the-fic, hermione, Guest (1), Deathstarling556, socrates, Crepuscule4, Guest (2), Hagen Mocha Crystal, Aloever, and AngelofDarkness95! X3
> 
> Thank you for commenting from A03 .org: Jennifer! XD
> 
> Also, pardon the shameless plug, but I recently updated my TMNT/InuYasha crossover, Just a Little Kiss. Check it out if you have the time! XD

**Chapter 5**

Kagome obediently stood next to Grell behind Madam Red's chair as Sebastian prepared a fresh pot of tea and served it to the nobles with some other refreshments. They silently sipped their beverages, the tension radiating heavily throughout the room.

'And it all originates from him,' Kagome thought, peeking at Ciel from beneath her lashes, 'It probably has to do with this guard dog business, an odd nickname for a child.' Even so, it was clear Ciel Phantomhive was no ordinary child, demonic bond or not.

As she watched him, Ciel took a delicate sip of his tea before setting down his cup and opening his mouth to speak. He was wary of what he was about to say in the presence of the raven haired maid but would not censor himself for her or anyone else. Before the day was out and Kagome returned to the Midford family, he'd make it clear she was to hold her silence or face the consequences.

"Another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel yesterday," he announced without any preamble, "These killings are not normal. For lack of better words, they are particularly aberrant."

Sebastian picked up where Ciel picked off, speaking in the same matter-of-fact tone.

"A special blade was used on the most recent victim, Mary Ann Nichols, and her body was torn beyond recognition."

"Here's what Scotland Yard and the press are calling the criminal: 'Jack the Ripper'," Ciel stated.

'Jack the Ripper?' Kagome thought, her eyes widening in recognition. She heard of the notorious mass murderer before.

'His identity was never discovered. His killings just stopped out of the blue,' she mused, 'How could he be related to anyone here?'

Across the table, she caught Ciel glancing at her as he took a bite of his cake. She averted her eyes, hoping he didn't see her suspicious reaction.

'Then again, he's pretty sharp.'

"Jack the Ripper, eh? How frightening," Lau commented.

"So I hurried to London to ascertain the situation personally," Ciel continued.

Lau, in stark contrast from his previous utterance, smirked and asked, "Are you sure you're brave enough to stomach the crime scene?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific. Not to mention the stench of decomposition. Blood and entrails splattered everywhere. The very thought of such a scene is enough to drive any man mad," Lau casually listed. As he spoke, he stood and approached Ciel's seat. When he reached him, Lau paused and placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder, leaning toward him.

"You're only a young boy. Are you certain you can handle it?"

In obvious disgust, Ciel slapped Lau's hand away.

"I am the head of the Phantomhive household in service to my queen. Don't ask foolish questions."

"Of course. Forgive me, Lord Phantomhive," Lau amended, even though he seemed more amused than apologetic.

"Shall we depart, my lord?" Sebastian suggested after the exchange was concluded.

"Yes, prepare the carriage," his master ordered. He turned to his guests and the servants accompanying them.

"Am I to assume you will join me?" he asked.

"Certainly," Madam Red answered, grinning, "Even if you do have Sebastian, I can't let you go own your own."

"I too shall attend, but Ran-Mao will be staying behind," Lau answered. He cast Kagome a curious look.

"Will you as well? As I already said, a scene like this isn't for those with delicate sensibilities."

"Actually, I'd like to go as well if I may, Lord Phantomhive," she answered. Ciel raised his eyebrow. He wasn't expecting that response.

"Is that so?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, milord. Lady Elizabeth would be upset with me if I didn't go and help in any way I can."

'Besides,' she thought, 'I'm not sticking around here, looking for tea bags behind potted plants.'

Ciel grinned and arrogantly asked, "You really think yourself useful to me?"

"If I may be so bold, you'll have to see for yourself," Kagome coyly replied but kept her appearance submissive.

"Very well. I hope you don't disappoint me."

Sebastian reappeared. "My lord, the coach is ready."

"Let's go," Ciel stated.

Everyone vacated with room with Sebastian and Ciel taking the lead. Once outside, Ran-Mao departed from the group, boarding the carriage she and Lau arrived in. Ciel, Madam Red, and Lau climbed inside the prepared carriage. Soon after, Kagome then Sebastian joined them. Grell took hold of the reigns and drove to the crime scene, following the directions Sebastian gave him.

When they reached the crime scene, Ciel exited the coach and broke through the line of inspecting police officers with unquestioned authority and Sebastian by his side. Kagome reluctantly stayed behind with Madam Red, Lau, and Grell, blending with the other onlookers. She strained her ears to hear what Ciel said to the authorities but the surrounding, incessant prattle made it hard to listen.

They promptly dispersed from the area when Ciel was satisfied with the information he obtained from the policemen. Their next destination was a dark, gloomy building with a sign above it reading "Undertaker".

"Here we will find everything we need to know," Ciel announced once everyone stood outside.

"My lord, you can't consider asking him," Lau stated, dubious.

Ciel nodded once. "Indeed I do."

"I see," Lau replied, "So where exactly are we?"

"Don't say things like that when you knew you haven't been here before!" Madam Red shouted.

"So who is this 'Undertaker'?" Lau asked, ignoring the noblewoman's reprimand.

"He's an acquaintance of my master's whom also runs this funeral parlor," Sebastian answered.

The group stepped inside the building, and Ciel called out to the mysterious Undertaker. The receiving room was adorned with coffins, sparsely spaced specimens in jars garnishing several shelves, and a prominently displayed, life-size anatomical model of the human body. Without warning, a man emerged from a nearby coffin, slowly pushing the lid away. He was clothed in all black with long, shaggy silver hair adorned with a few, randomly placed braids. He cackled as he approached Ciel.

"Welcome back, milord. I thought you'd drop by before long," he said, "Have you finally come to be fitted for one of me special coffins?"

"No, that's not why I'm here. I came fo—" Ciel began, but the Undertaker cut him off.

"No need to tell me. I'm already aware of it. One of my recent customers was incomplete, but I did it. I made her beautiful again."

"I would like the details of the autopsy for that client," Ciel told him.

"I see now. The funeral parlor is a cover business," Lau deduced, "How much is the information?"

Abruptly, the Undertaker rushed to Lau, staring directly into his eyes.

"I have no need for the queen's coins! There's only one thing I need from you!" he exclaimed, manic.

He turned his attention to Ciel and reached out for the boy's face, cradling it in his hands.

"Please, milord! Give it to me. Give me the gift of laughter! Just give me one laugh and all my information is yours for the taking!"

"Leave it to me, my lord. Behold the genius of the man Shanghai called the Sleeping Tiger of New Year's parties!" Lau proudly declared, "Every calendars' days are numbered!"

The Undertaker—and everyone else in attendance—was unimpressed by the pun.

"My turn," Angelina said, stepping forward, "Madam Red, the belle of fashionable society, will tell you a special story. It'll make you laugh so hard you'll simply crawl up and die!"

Quickly displeased with Madam Red's obscene rambles, the Undertaker turned back to Ciel, anxiously ringing his hands together. "You're running out of options, milord, and you won't be getting any discounts this time."

"Excuse me," Kagome interjected, instantly attracting the Undertaker's attention, "but all you need to do is laugh, right?"

The silver haired man nodded. "Of course, poppet. You are free to use whatever methods you like as long as I experience the ultimate bliss of laughter."

"Master?" Sebastian addressed his young lord as he focused his attention on Kagome.

Ciel smirked. "Let her try."

Kagome took a deep breath and stepped closer to the Undertaker. She placed her left hand on his neck and the right underneath his underarm. Then, without warning, she applied pressure and rapidly wriggled her fingers against his pale skin. Within seconds, the Undertaker let out boisterous peals of laughter as Kagome continued moving her hands, trying out different ticklish spots. Everyone else blanched at the outlandish sight. Whatever they were expecting Kagome to do, this wasn't it. Not by a long shot.

When Kagome finally stopped, the Undertaker gathered her in his arms and spun her around, tears in his eyes.

"Sweet poppet, you are indeed skilled!" he happily exclaimed, "Milord was clever to bring one such as you along. Very clever indeed."

"Yes. And the information?" Ciel pressed.

The Undertaker stopped but continued to hold the maid. Kagome didn't mind. His behavior was a sharp but welcomed changed.

"But of course, milord. Right this way," he said as he moved to his parlor, carrying Kagome with him. He carefully placed her atop one of his coffins before leaving the room to get some tea. The others joined her, the nobles sitting on coffins as well.

"Daring move, my dear," Angelina commented.

"Indeed," Lau added, "However did you come up with it?"

Kagome shrugged. "I just had a hunch. After all, no one can resist the tickle monster!"

The Undertaker quickly returned carrying a tray topped with tea served in clear glass beakers. After passing them out, he sat on his own coffin, holding his anatomical model in his lap.

"Recently, some of my customers have arrived incomplete," he said, stroking the doll.

"Incomplete?" Ciel repeated.

"Their wombs are missing," he answered, "The body is always viciously mangled, but that part is always expertly removed."

"The procedure was done on public roads, some during periods of high traffic. Wouldn't such an excision have been difficult for an amateur, particularly in the middle of the night?" Sebastian asked.

"You're a sharp one, butler. That's my opinion as well," the Undertaker said. He stood and walked behind Kagome, roughly grabbing her from behind. She was still as a board as he dragged his long, black nails across her neck.

"First, the Ripper slits the throat of his victim with a sharp hand weapon," he said, his breath tickling Kagome's ear. He placed his other hand over her abdomen, making a slashing motion over Kagome's tummy. She stifled giggles and trembled; that tickled too.

"Then he cuts right here, and takes the precious womanly part." He reluctantly let Kagome go and returned to his previous spot. "I'm sure there will be more slayings. The Ripper won't stop unless someone stops him."

The Undertaker turned to Ciel, his expression maddening. "Can you do it, villainous noble Lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel stood and arrogantly stated, "On the honor of my family crest, I eliminate anyone who defiles the Queen's garden, without exemption and by any means necessary."

With that declaration, Ciel stood and left the Undertaker's parlor. Everyone else quickly followed his lead. Before Kagome could slip off her seat and join them, the Undertaker placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there something you need?" she asked, curious.

"Dear poppet, the Earl is sure to run into complications with someone like you around," he whispered, grinning.

"What do you mean?"

"Purity like yours hasn't existed for centuries. It will draw darkness from every corner of the wretched queen's domain, all wanting to possess your light, to corrupt it."

His grip on her tightened. Slowly, Kagome covered his hand with hers and pushed it away.

"Thanks for your concern, but I can take of myself," she stated.

The Undertaker manically grinned. "Take care then, poppet. If you find your place with the Earl unsatisfactory, you're welcome to stay with me."

Kagome smiled; the Undertaker was odd but interesting. On top of that, his energy felt similar to Grell's albeit possessing more subtle, distinctly different nuances. However, as interesting as he was, she still had a job to do.

"I'll pass, but maybe I could stop by for tea whenever I'm in the city?" she suggested.

"Of course, poppet. You and your magic fingers are always welcome."

Kagome giggled and bowed before the Undertaker then walked outside. Everyone was seated inside the carriage—excluding Grell who was in the driver's seat, and Sebastian who held the door open for her.

"Kagome, what kept you?" Madam Red pointedly asked.

"Oh, the Undertaker just asked me a few questions," she answered, "Nothing too important."

"We're leaving now. Grell will drop you off with the Midford family," Ciel told her, emitting waves of authority.

Before she stepped forward, Kagome hesitated. Ciel seemed interested in her conversation with the Undertaker, and, for one reason or another, she didn't want to be subjected to his likely questioning.

'I've got an idea!' she thought, grinning victoriously. High status or not, no devious child was going to get the better of her.

"I call shotgun!" Kagome shouted and climbed onto the front of the coach, sitting next to Grell. This arrangement was more comfortable than be squished in between Lau and Sebastian again.

"Umm…" Grell sheepishly murmured, looking back at Sebastian and the girl at his side. Sebastian nodded before stepping in the coach. With his go ahead, Grell tightened his grip on the reigns and set the horses into motion.

Once they were moving, the nobles began to speak inside the carriage, pooling together their knowledge and theories on the prolific serial killer's identity. Kagome pressed her ear to the window to listen in.

'So they think Jack the Ripper is a doctor who dabbles in the dark arts,' she surmised.

Before she could hear more, Sebastian's voice floated by her ears.

"A proper maid shouldn't eavesdrop."

"Huh?" she uttered. She frantically looked around for the demonic butler but didn't see him.

"Something wrong?" Grell asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Kagome sighed and relaxed, folding her hands in her lap. "Nothing."

After a few more minutes of travel, Grell stopped in front of the Midford family townhouse. Kagome promptly hopped off the coach and retrieved her belongings. When she was ready to depart, Ciel's voice called out to her.

"Kagome," he said, stepping out of the coach and standing before her.

"Yes, Lord Phantomhive?" she replied.

"This should go without saying, but what occurred today is not to be discussed with anyone especially Elizabeth," he stated loud and clear.

Kagome coyly smiled at the diminutive earl. "Forgive me, my lord, but I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't see or hear a thing."

With that, she turned and left, walking to the doorway. By the time a servant answered the door, Ciel was already inside his coach, watching her as the distance between them increased.

"What a strange girl," he muttered, unable to keep his musings hidden. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, but it seemed he would be denied for now.

"Indeed, but she certainly is interesting," Lau commented, a sly grin on his face.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Madam Red questioned, narrowing her eyes at the Chinaman, "You better not be getting any ideas."

"Whatever do you mean?" Lau remarked.

Madam Red bristled. "You know exactly what I mean! That girl is far too sweet to associate with the likes of you!"

"You make me sound like some sort of deviant."

"That's exactly what you are!"

"Never mind her," Ciel interrupted the argument, exasperated, "Let's head back for afternoon tea while we wait for Sebastian." With his butler's gathered intel, he wouldn't need whatever information the petite Asian had.

-O0o0O-

"I'm not so sure about this," Kagome bemoaned, nervously looking at her reflection.

"What are you saying?" Paula asked her, smiling as she appeared behind her, "You look lovely."

"This corset is too tight, this dress is too heavy, and I can't walk straight in these shoes," she complained wearing a frown.

"These are the burdens we women must bear," Paula answered with a shrug.

Kagome sighed and pulled on her elbow length black gloves. "Then why aren't you bearing them with me?"

"I've been to these parties before," she answered, "Lady Frances and Lady Elizabeth thought you would enjoy taking my place."

"Lucky me…"

"Kagome, where are you?" Elizabeth bellowed from the hallway.

The maid sighed before she stood to her feet, brushing off her skirt. As she and Paula expected, Elizabeth burst into the room dressed in a red and pink dress trimmed in white lace with a matching headband and a flower tied around her neck.

"You look gorgeous!" she exclaimed, "Auntie Ann has impeccable taste." She then pursed her lips together, appearing deep in thought.

"But your hair simply won't do! You need curls! Lots and lots of curls!"

"Curls?" Kagome repeated.

Elizabeth nodded. "Your hair is lovely straight, but this is the last party of the season and your first! You need curls. Curls in a half up do."

"Of course, Lady Eliza—Lizzie."

Relenting, Kagome sat back down and waited. Another maid came into the room and set to work. She curled Kagome's hair and pulled the top half behind her head, tying it off with a purple ribbon. She finished the style by tucking a flower, a stark white orchid, behind her ear.

"Ladies, are we ready?" Frances called from outside.

"Coming, mother," Elizabeth cried. She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the seat. They followed her mother through the hallway and outside to the prepared carriage. Frances smiled as Kagome and Elizabeth boarded.

"Angelina certainly went all out," she commented, "The gown suits you."

"Thank you, my lady," she replied, politely bowing her head.

"You're going to be a hit! So many gentlemen will want to dance with you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Dance? No one said anything about dancing," Kagome said, slightly frantic.

"Well, what did you expect to do at a party, silly?" Elizabeth remarked.

"You do know how to dance, don't you?" Frances asked.

"Not exactly," she answered. She hurriedly added, "But I promise I won't do anything to embarrass you!"

"See that you don't."

Kagome mentally sighed. 'I don't know any formal dances. Hell, I didn't even go to junior prom! I guess if anyone actually asks me, I can fake my way through a waltz or two.'

When the carriage stopped, the door was opened by the valet service and the three ladies were escorted inside the lavish mansion.

"Look at all of the dresses here!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "They're so lovely. Mother, can Kagome and I go on our own, please?"

"Yes, dear," Frances answered, "Kagome, watch her closely."

Kagome nodded. "Of course, milady."

As soon as she was given the go ahead, Elizabeth began mingling with the other attendees. Holding up the hem of her dress, Kagome followed her young mistress as quickly as she could. Elizabeth introduced her to other aristocrats, doing the talking for the two of them with Kagome adding a few phrases here and there. She was actually enjoyed herself until she felt a familiar demonic presence skim across her senses.

'Wait a minute! Is that Sebastian?'

Kagome looked around and locked eyes with a petite raven haired girl standing close to Sebastian in a pink and black dress with a matching hat and a ring of flowers covering her right eye. As soon as she saw her, the girl blanched as her jaw dropped to the floor.

'Is that…Ciel?' Kagome thought. Within a seconds, she confirmed it.

'That is Ciel!' She couldn't help letting the giggles slip from her mouth. The sight of that arrogant, commanding child all dolled for the ball was completely hilarious!

"Such a lovely voice you have, little raven," a sultry, smooth voice told her.

Kagome jumped and faced the handsome, extravagantly dressed blond standing behind her.

"Pardon?" she muttered, confused.

The blond haughtily chuckled. "Forgive me for startling you, my sweet raven, but I couldn't help being summoned by your beautiful voice and noticing your striking beauty." He paused and shook his head.

"No, from afar you appeared to be a raven, a temptress adorned in dark colors with hair of shimmering onyx. But now I see you are a dove, pure and perfect with alabaster skin and eyes shining like the sky before sunset gives way to dusk but just as beautiful. Would you, my dear dove, favor me with a dance?"

'Is this guy for real? Miroku-sama has a better pickup line than that. Hell, even Koga-kun and InuYasha are a step above this guy,' Kagome thought in disbelief, 'At least they get straight to the point, and don't bother with all that ridiculous imagery.' Unintentionally, she made herself sad.

"I would, but I must watch my young mistress," Kagome answered.

Elizabeth stood on the tips of her toes and cupped her hand around Kagome's ear. She persistently urged, "Go on, Kagome! Dance with him. You don't have to worry about me. I'm going to find the girl in the pink dress!"

"Are you sure about this? I don't want upset your mother," Kagome countered. On top of that, the girl she was looking for wasn't an actual girl.

'I don't think it would look good if Ciel's identity is found out. Considering all the trouble we went through to get info on Jack the Ripper, he must believe he's at this party,' she mused, 'His cover can't be blown.'

"It'll be fine!" Elizabeth insisted, "Besides, he is the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber. It's his party; you can't refuse a dance with him!"

"He is?" Kagome uttered.

"Of course I am," the Viscount remarked and held out his palm, "Now please, my dove, join me?"

Kagome took a deep breath and placed her hand in his.

"Yes," she replied and quickly turned to Elizabeth.

"I'll find you as soon as the dance is over," she told her.

"Okay. Have fun!" Elizabeth announced then turned to leave, looking for the girl garbed in pink.

"I don't believe you will return so soon, my dove," Aleister remarked, "I might want to keep you for my very own."

Kagome giggled nervously as the Viscount led her to the ballroom floor just as the orchestra began a new song. When the dance began, she kept her eyes on her feet and mimicked the Viscount's steps. Luckily, she managed to keep up and avoid stepping on his feet. Noticing her inattention, he gently lifted her chin.

"So bashful, little dove, but you needn't be so shy," he said, "My beauty has this effect on many women."

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes.

'Oh good grief.'

One the other side of the dance floor, Ciel and Sebastian watched them.

"Perhaps we should have used her as bait," Sebastian quipped.

"We have to get her away from the Viscount before he decides to act and make her his next victim," Ciel stated. He paused and cringed. "And she recognized me! What will I do if she says something to Elizabeth?"

"Don't worry, my lady. I'll take care of it," Sebastian assured him before he held out his hand.

"Now, let us confront them, shall we?"

"What are you suggesting we do?"

"Why, dance of course. That's the only way to cut through the ballroom as quickly as possible."

Before Ciel could protest, he saw Elizabeth coming right for him. He immediately gave Sebastian his hand and the two of them danced across the floor where Aleister and Kagome did. When the song ended, the maid curtseyed before the blond noble and she fled. When she was gone, Ciel took her place as Sebastian took her hand.

"Sebastian?" she questioned, "What are you doing?"

He smiled. "A dance, my lady?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Kagome sighed as the demon whisked her away, twirling her around on the dance floor. She kept up with her new dance partner as she did with the Viscount, mirroring his steps and occasionally glancing at her feet. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ciel attempting to flirt with the Viscount. Miraculously, Aleister seemed to believe the wooden advances from the teenaged boy. Diverting her attention to him, Sebastian leaned forward and placed his lips by her ear.

"I'd keep my distance from the Viscount of Druitt."

Kagome snorted. "Considering he just dumped me for a little boy in drag, I don't think that'll be a problem."

Sebastian frowned. "You should really stop that habit of yours. Snorting is so undignified."

"I don't think you're here to lecture me about that. Tell me what you're really up to."

"If you insist. We suspect the Viscount to be Jack the Ripper."

"Do you have any proof?" Kagome asked, her interest piqued.

"He's obtained his doctor's license but does not have an active practice. He is rumored to hold occult gatherings during his usual parties in this very mansion. And he has no alibi for the nights of all the murders," Sebastian listed, "I obtained the information myself and assure you my search was quite thorough."

"So Ciel's dressed that way to catch his attention?"

"Yes. He'd appreciate it if you held your tongue regarding that. Are we clear, priestess?"

"Crystal."

Sebastian thoughtfully hummed. "Honestly, I was hoping you'd resist. I was looking forward to…swaying your opinion." His dark intentions were palpable.

"We can't always get what we want," Kagome quipped. The music stopped but the two of them continued standing together.

"Maybe I can," Sebastian countered, smirking, "In time I suppose. It would be a shame to let a human get a taste before I do."

He stepped away from Kagome and lightly kissed her hand before leaving her completely. "Now if you'll please excuse me."

As soon as the demon was gone, Kagome looked around for Ciel. If the Viscount really was a serial killer, he might be in danger.

'I still don't know much about this guard dog business, but he's still just a boy. He can't handle this on his own,' she mused, 'Besides, Jack the Ripper's identity was never discovered. Sebastian may be a powerful demon, but he could have incriminated the wrong person.' The Viscount may be a creep, but that didn't make him a murderer.

When she found Ciel, he and Aleister were on the move. Kagome snuck away from the party and trailed behind them, following the subtle flutter of Ciel's skirt. She stopped as soon as she reached a large staircase, watching the duo as she hid behind the rail. From her vantage point, Kagome watched as Ciel and disappear behind a large, white door. She cautiously approached it and leaned forward, pressing her ear to the surface.

'Can't hear anything.'

Tentatively, she rapped her knuckles against the door until the Viscount pushed it open.

"My dove?" he asked her, surprised, "It seems you flew right to me."

"Yes. I wanted to speak with you," she answered. She paused and looked around.

"Where is the young lady you were with?"

"That little robin?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm afraid my mistress is quite insistent about meeting her, so I decided to find her myself."

The Viscount smirked and gestured to the doorway. "Well, she's right beyond this door. Come see her for yourself."

Kagome pursed her lips together. His sudden change in demeanor was suspicious.

"I'm afraid I shouldn't. I'll go fetch my charge first."

Before she could walk away, Aleister grabbed her forearm and pulled her to him.

"There's no need for that, my dove. You're the only one I need."

Angered, Kagome thrashed in his grip. Unfortunately, the Viscount was stronger than he looked and her dress greatly restricted her movements.

"Let go of—!" Kagome stopped when Aleister removed a cloth from his pocket and pressed it to her face, clamping it tightly over her mouth and nose. Kagome only had one thought before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

'Chloroform…That bastard…'

When she collapsed, Aleister lifted Kagome in his arms, hooking on arm under her knees and cradling her upper body against him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, silently lamenting.

"What a pity. I actually wanted you for my own, but it seems our love was not meant to be. At least, you'll fetch a substantial price, enough to soothe my grieving heart."

-O0o0O-

Ciel groaned as slowly he came to, hearing the sounds of muffled chatter. When he tried to move, he realized his hands were tightly bound and his eyes were covered. Curiously, he also felt a gentle weight resting on his shoulder.

'The Viscount must have used ether to knock me out then brought me here,' he reasoned. Instead of calling for Sebastian immediately, Ciel sat and waited for him to act and prove with absolute certainty that he was Jack the Ripper.

Within seconds, he heard the Viscount's voice.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for. Tonight, I have the privilege to present you two crown jewels."

When he paused, Ciel heard the flutter of moving cloth and subsequent murmuring from the crowd, fascinated by the sudden unveiling.

The Viscount continued, "You may use them as exquisite decorations or tame, docile pets. Or, if you prefer, use them in a ceremony and sell the resulting parts."

'There are two of us here,' Ciel thought, 'The Viscount must have captured a girl while I was out. It seems he holds these black market auctions to sell the organs of slain prostitutes in addition to live specimens he plucks from his more formal gatherings.'

With his nose, he turned and nudged the weight on his shoulder. He felt silky smooth locks of hair pressed against a slender neck, both smelling of roses.

"That tickles," a familiar voice uttered. She too was slowly regaining consciousness.

'Don't tell me,' Ciel thought, 'It had to be her.'

"The older one is from the Orient, a very rare and exotic piece with unusual eyes for her race resembling the sky at twilight," the Viscount stated, "The younger has eyes bearing contrasting colors of a deep forest and the sea reflecting a beautiful sky. We will show both to you now."

Soon after he spoke, the blindfold covering Ciel's eyes was removed. He could clearly see the Viscount of Druitt standing beside the cage with a sheer cloth over his eyes and the crowd of mask wearing nobles, gaily regarding his entrapment. He looked to his right and, as he expected, saw Kagome curiously looking at their surroundings.

"We'll start the bidding for the Asian at 2000 guinea," Aleister stated, gesturing to Kagome. Immediately, mounting bids started pouring in.

"2500!"

"3000!"

"3500!"

"5000!"

"That much for me?" Kagome mumbled, "You rich people really have nothing better to spend your money on."

"Maybe I should wait for you to be sold before calling Sebastian," Ciel told her, his tone mildly amused. At least that would put a definite end to their unannounced encounters.

"And let your fiancée's favorite maid get bought by some rich pervert?" Kagome said with a crooked grin, "I don't think that will look good to Lady Frances."

Ciel grunted. "Here I am, Sebastian. Come get me."

Suddenly, the lights were extinguished followed by a loud thud before all of the noise in the enclosed room dropped to an eerie silence. Then the candles were relit as Sebastian slowly approached the cage.

"Honestly, my lord. You're truly good for nothing but getting yourself captured," he said, teasing, "At least you seem to have a companion."

"Not now, Sebastian. Get us out of here," Ciel ordered.

With ease, the butler bent the cage's bars and retrieved each captive one at a time before untying the ropes on their wrists. Once free, Kagome rubbed her sore wrists and approached the Viscount's unconscious body. Gathering the hem of her dress and pulling back her leg, she kicked him in the side as hard as she could. When she finished, she let her skirt down and turned to Sebastian and Ciel.

"Well, I feel better. Now what?" she asked.

Ciel took a deep breath and began to speak. "Kagome, what you've just seen is to remain between us. You are not to say a word to anyone under any circumstances."

Not only did the maid have enough information to compromise his underworld status, the Jack the Ripper investigation, and his contract with Sebastian, she saw him garbed in such a ridiculous state, masquerading as a naïve maiden vying for the Viscount Druitt's attention.

Kagome schooled her face in an expression of complete confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," she said, "I didn't see or hear a thing…my lady." She giggled when Ciel stiffened.

"I could use a lift out of here though," she continued, "Please?"

"My lord, shall I?" Sebastian asked.

"Go ahead."

Under his orders, Sebastian scooped Ciel in his arms and balanced him accordingly. He then walked to Kagome and presented her his back.

"Does piggyback suit you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm used to it," she answered. She hiked up her dress and looped her arms around Sebastian's neck and her legs around his waist.

"Make sure you hold on tightly," Sebastian told her, his voice husky.

"Stuff it, you pervert," she replied, trying to jab him in the stomach with her heel. He grinned when her attempts failed.

"Both of you shut up." Ciel said, wearing an embarrassed blush.

The butler jumped and leaped out a window onto the rooftop adjacent to the large balcony opening into the ballroom.

"Huh?" Elizabeth uttered, looking up at the roof. There was nothing there.

"I could have sworn I saw something," she said to herself, rubbing her eyes.

"My lady!" Kagome called out as she approached her young mistress.

"Kagome! I haven't seen you all night." Elizabeth grinned. "Did you have fun with the Viscount Druitt?"

Kagome shrugged, making a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat. "Just a few dances worth. Nothing special."

"Well, it seems the party's almost over and the Viscount has retired for the evening. We should find mother," Elizabeth stated. Once they started walking, she asked, "Did you have fun?"

"I guess so. Did you, my lady?"

"Of course! But I never found that girl in the pink dress. I really wanted to talk to her."

Kagome giggled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll meet eventually."

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment. Until next time (which shouldn't be too long from now), TCB! (≧∇≦)/
> 
> (edited 10.17.2013)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, dudes? :D
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Gelasia Kidd, bluephonexflames98, Jayne, Aloever, Deathstarling556, Sin of the Fallen, KEdakumi, ThePandaHat (2x), CSIalchemist, Ayjah, Paxloria, Otaku-neku (4x), Breepblopp, CrystalVixen93, xxoikilluoxx, ShiTsukisan, Purplediamon, Starmoongoddess, Mylia-chan, Guest, katsekala, Halley Vanaria, Hetomi, and Skjalt Frost-Born! X3
> 
> Thank you for commenting from AO3 .org: Spirit_Mirror and Jennifer! XD
> 
> So, for the chronology of the Jack the Ripper murders, I had to adjust the actual dates and shuffle around the order of the victims so it fits with what occurred in the Black Butler manga/anime.
> 
> Also, on another note, I'm conflicted about following the manga or the anime. Both versions have exclusive characters that I absolutely love; Alois Trancy and Hannah Anafeloz from the anime and Joker and Snake from the manga being my favorites. I'll make a decision by the next chapter.
> 
> And, one more thing, I plug with absolutely no shame my recently updated TMNT/InuYasha crossover, Just a Little Kiss! ^.^

**Chapter 6**

Kagome hummed as she watered the potted plants in the foyer of the Midford family's London townhouse. Lady Frances decided the family would remain in the city for a few days after the end of the season so her son could visit. Today, she wore her light pink kimono-esque dress under Elizabeth's instruction with her black obi tied in a large bow behind her.

"There we go," she said to herself once she was finished, "Only a few more left to go."

Kagome ascended the stairs to go to the next room on her watering list, the drawing room. She paused outside the opened door and announced her presence to Frances and her son, Edward, who were inside enjoying their midmorning brunch.

"Forgive my intrusion, my lord and lady. May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes," Frances answered with a brief nod, "You have impeccable timing. I have a task for you."

After stepping in and setting her watering can aside, Kagome stood before the two nobles.

"Yes, ma'am?" she asked, awaiting orders.

"Paula has stepped out with Elizabeth, so I need you to pick up a few things in the city in her place," Frances told her.

"Yes, milady. I'll leave right away," Kagome replied, taking the offered banknotes and shopping list and tucking them in the sleeves of her dress.

"Could you also bring back a copy of today's newspaper?" Edward requested before she could leave.

Frances wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Whyever would you want one of those? News as of late has not been pleasant."

"Perhaps, mother, but I've been avidly following the 'Jack the Ripper' case. He struck again in Whitechapel last night," Edward explained.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I believe the incident occurred while you and Elizabeth attended the Viscount of Druitt's party."

Kagome stumbled as she left the room, drawing the attention of her mistress and her son.

"Is there a problem?" Frances asked.

"No, my lord and lady," Kagome answered, giving them an apologetic gesture, "I'll just be going."

Soon after speaking, she hurriedly left the room, exited the house, and took to the sidewalk. Her head was too muddled with thoughts to ask for a ride in the coach.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Kagome arrived at the market and picked up the items from the short list Frances provided. Using the change from those purchases, she bought the paper from a boy outside. A quick leaf through its pages confirmed what Edward said before. Jack the Ripper struck last night killing two women, Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes. Both women were well known prostitutes in the Whitechapel area of London found at 1 A.M. Using that information, she constructed a timeline for the murders and Aleister Chamber's party.

'Let's see. The party started at 8 P.M., and we left around 11:30 – 11:45. The Viscount was apprehended a few minutes after that, and there was no way he could have left the mansion especially with that clandestine gathering he arranged during the party. The timeline pretty much rules him out as a suspect.'

She pursed her lips together in thought. 'I wonder what Ciel will do now.'

After another flip through the paper, Kagome found a small article on Aleister's illicit evening activities without naming any specific perpetrators. She rolled her eyes; the Viscount had more than enough money and connections to buy off the police and the media.

"Where to now?" she said to herself, "There has to be something about the attacks that was overlooked."

The only place she suspected she could obtain that information was the Undertaker's funeral parlor. She might be overstepping her bounds, but, if Ciel was going to put himself in danger, she wanted to make sure the boy was okay for his own sake as well as Elizabeth's.

"Maybe I'm just making excuses to meddle again," she said, smiling morosely, "Watering flowers, dusting furniture, and acting meek isn't really me, now is it?"

Making a quick decision, Kagome headed to the funeral parlor, hailing a hansom cab for faster transportation. Fortunately, everything she bought at the store was nonperishable, so she could delay her return to the townhouse for an hour or two before she would be missed.

When she stepped out of the coach and stood in front of the dingy building, Kagome took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Hello?" Kagome called out as she walked further inside, the door closing behind her, "Undertaker, are you here?"

She stiffened when his pale arm cloaked in black circled around her waist from behind and consequently pulled her to him.

"Of course I am here, poppet," he answered, "I would never leave when there's so much work to be done."

He pulled away from her, snickering. "I suppose that's the reason why you've come, correct? Did the Earl send you?"

Kagome shook her head. "I came on my own. I wanted to ask if you had any more information on Jack the Ripper and his victims."

The Undertaker grinned. "So the Earl's methods proved unsatisfactory, eh? Even with his faithful dog by his side, the beast is limited by the orders of his master."

Kagome hummed thoughtfully. She had a feeling the Undertaker was selling Ciel short.

'Or maybe he's implying Ciel didn't know exactly what orders to give Sebastian to get the right results.'

"Could you tell me what the victims had in common other than being prostitutes in the same part of the city?" she asked.

The Undertaker chuckled, twirling his fingers together. "If it's that information you want, you'll have to try harder to obtain it."

Kagome huffed. "Does that mean you need another visit from the Tickle Monster?"

The Undertaker squealed and trembled, hugging himself tightly around the middle. "The mere memory of your magic fingers is still adhered to my skin! No more of that payment is necessary! But there is something else I require from you."

"What is it?" she asked.

The Undertaker grinned and leaned closer to her, stopping when his nose lightly brushed hers. Unafraid, Kagome didn't back away and stood her ground.

"My poppet, you are so pretty," the Undertaker whispered, his hot breath caressing her face, "Those rosy cheeks, those full pink lips, and those eyes, eyes so full of warmth and life. And…"

Raising his right hand, the Undertaker lightly touched Kagome's lips with the tip of his fingernail. Slowly, he trailed it over her chin and down her neck until his fingertip rested above her heart.

"…there's this too."

"I can't let you have it," Kagome stated, knowing exactly what the strange man was pointing to.

He giggled, the sound of his voice maddening. "Don't fret, poppet. I have no need for bits and baubles. You are the rightful guardian of such treasures and an able guardian at that."

Kagome smiled wryly. "Most would certainly contest that sentiment, myself included."

She jumped when something hard, cold, and heavy was plopped in her palm. She looked down to see a clump of chains attached to an assortment of diversely shaped lockets.

"What are these?" she questioned.

"They are my treasure. Guard them well, and I am at your service, Lady Priestess."

The Undertaker stepped away from her and bowed. Kagome wasn't sure if he was making fun of her or not.

After pocketing the odd necklace, she cleared her throat. "You want it, you got it. So are you going to help me?"

The Undertaker nodded. "I am a man of my word. Ask and I shall provide."

Kagome carefully considered her next response. The Undertaker may be willing to help her but dealing with him was tricky business.

"You are the one who took care of all the postmortem examinations and the burial preparations for the victims, right?" she asked.

"That's correct. Scotland Yard did commissioned their own medical examiners to perform autopsies." The Undertaker paused to giggle. "Of course, the cause of death was quite obvious."

"Even so, you must have access to the medical records of the deceased," Kagome pressed.

"Indeed I do. They're spotty at best considering my guests' shared profession, but I received copies of them."

"Would it be possible for me to see them?" she asked, slightly hesitant. As far as she knew, medical records were confidential even after death. If that was true, the Undertaker didn't seem to care.

"Of course, my poppet."

The Undertaker led Kagome to his parlor and set her on one of his coffins before he left. When he returned, he carried a stack of papers and a tray of tea, all of which were surprisingly covered in thick layers of dust. Kagome nodded as she accepted them, wiping the debris away. Squinting in the dim lighting and gingerly sipping her tea, Kagome skimmed the files for any important details.

The first recorded Jack the Ripper victim was a prostitute known as Annie Chapman, age 47. Her body was discovered on Friday morning, August 31, 1888 at 3:40 A.M. Her throat was slit leaving two large cuts across her neck. There were several other incisions along her abdomen along with a deep wound ripping open her lower body where the uterus was removed. It seemed all injuries were caused by two distinct blades.

Kagome shuddered when she looked at the attached photographs. She'd seen dead bodies before, but this mutilation was positively barbaric despite the grainy quality of the images.

'Let's see…' Kagome thought as she read further, 'Prior to death, Chapman spent some time in and out of the hospital. She gave birth to three children while living in the Knightsbridge district of London. Her last child, John Alfred, was born disabled in 1880.

'Beginning in 1884, Chapman regularly sought treatment for alcohol related ailments seeing various physicians. Her last two operations were abortions performed by Dr. Angelina Durless at Royal London Hospital in the middle of 1888.'

Kagome blinked as she read the name again.

"Lady Angelina? Must be a coincidence."

When she was finished with Chapman's records, she switched to the information on the next victim, Mary Ann Nichols, age 43. Her body was found on September 8th at 6 A.M. Between 1866 and 1879, she gave birth to five children. Like Chapman, she also had treatment for complications due to excessive alcohol consumption.

"She also had abortions performed by Dr. Durless around the same time," Kagome observed, stunned once more.

A single occurrence of Madam Red's medical services could be written off as coincidence, but another was a suspicious connection. She quickly skimmed the next two reports and found both Stride and Eddowes, like the other two victims, had voluntary abortions performed by or under the supervision of Madam Red beginning in 1888.

Frustrated with the discovery, Kagome pushed the reports away. It was absolutely impossible to imagine the sweet, loving doctor who cared for her family so dearly and nursed her back to health had something to do with these horrific murders. However, the obvious connection was damning.

'But Elizabeth told me she saw Lady Angelina was at the Viscount's party, so she couldn't have killed Stride and Eddowes,' she thought, trying to poke holes in that theory, 'How could she leave and reappear without anyone noticing? That kind of speed is simply—'

Her train of thought screeched to a sudden halt.

"Inhuman," Kagome finished aloud when she arrived at a sudden, disturbing conclusion.

She abruptly shot to her feet, knocking the files and her bag form the market on the floor.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, "I forgot all about that!"

"Troubled, poppet?" the Undertaker asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Kagome turned to him, pressing a hand over her frantically beating heart. "Definitely. If I don't get back, I'm going to be in real trouble."

Grabbing her bag, Kagome ran for the exit, the chain of lockets jingling loudly as she moved. Before she stepped outside, Kagome shouted over her shoulder.

"Thanks again! I'll come visit you soon!"

"Good luck, poppet!" the Undertaker replied, cackling as she ran away.

"You're going to need it."

By the time, Kagome returned to the townhouse, Elizabeth and Paula did as well. Frances was also waiting with stern looks and a harsh lecture. As punishment for her tardiness, Kagome was sent to the scullery to assist the kitchen maids for several hours. Considering this was her first official offense, the penalty wasn't too unreasonable. Before reporting to work, she tucked the Undertaker's treasures away in her bed clothes for safe keeping.

As she scoured the pots and pans, Kagome couldn't help thinking about Madam Red and Jack the Ripper. If her deductions were right, Ciel could end up confronting his own aunt about the horrendous crimes and turning her over to the police. Her heart ached for the orphaned boy and his task, delegated to him for reasons she did not know.

'I have to do something,' she thought, resolute.

When she finished her last pan, the large, male cook pulled her aside, staining her sleeves with his greasy hands.

"Milady is waiting for you in the kitchen," he told her, "You're finished for the day,"

Kagome nodded and walked outside the room, tucking her disheveled hair behind her ear. She stood in front of Lady Frances, ashamed by her actions and dirtied appearance.

"I apologize, milady. My actions were inexcusable," she said, her head bowed and arms folded in front of her.

Frances nodded. "See that you don't repeat them. You are dismissed for the remainder of the evening."

Before she could leave, Kagome called out to her. "Milady, is the Royal London Hospital near here?"

"I suppose so," Frances answered with a quirked eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"If you would allow it, I would like to see Dr. Durless," she requested.

Kagome stood completely still as Frances stared at her long and hard before the lady finally nodded.

"Very well. She has a late shift at the hospital and already declined my invitation to dinner." She wrinkled her nose at Kagome's appearance.

"Change your clothes and come to the main entrance. I'll arrange transportation for you."

Kagome bowed and quickly ran to the servants' quarters to clean up. Looking through her clothes, she found the first uniform she received from Lady Frances along with some other plain dresses she was given to wear in public. She considered putting one of them on but decided against it. Elizabeth adored seeing her in her other outfits despite the whispers and discrete stares she received from passersby. Having experienced the same thing when she travelled in the Feudal Era, she could only imagine what they thought. However, the influence of the company she kept prevented the harsh words from reaching her ears.

Quickly washing up and changing into her black French maid uniform, Kagome went to the front entrance of the house. In the doorway, Edward hugging Elizabeth goodbye alongside their mother and Paula.

"I'm off, mother," Edward announced once he pulled away.

"Be careful, Edward," Frances instructed with a nod, "And before you go, I'll need you to take Kagome with you."

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed, "That's not fair! Kagome can't leave with him!"

Kagome nearly sighed; she expected this to happen.

"I'm not going to stay with him permanently. I'm just hitching a ride," she explained, crouching so she was eyelevel with the blonde girl.

Elizabeth looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Of course! I'd never leave you for your brother," she assured her.

Edward covertly glanced at his mother. Noticing his gaze, she nodded once, conveying her consent. He understood and placed his hand on the door handle, turning to the raven haired maid as she stood.

"Come along then," he said to her.

"Yes, my lord," she replied and quickly went to his side. Edward nodded and turned to Frances and Elizabeth.

"Farewell, Elizabeth, mother. You too, Paula."

"You take good care of her!" Elizabeth told him, "I won't forgive you if you let anything happen to Kagome."

"I promise nothing will happen."

Once the parting was over, Kagome followed Edward out the house and into his chartered coach. She took her seat across from him after telling the driver her destination.

"So what are you up to?" Edward asked without any preamble.

"I'm paying Dr. Durless a visit at the hospital," Kagome answered, "I didn't get a chance to see her at the Viscount Druitt's party last night."

Edward snorted, an uncharacteristic gesture for a nobleman. "What a disgraceful cur he is. To think Elizabeth and mother were in his home while he was up to his vile perversions. I'm glad you kept an eye on my sister and the Viscount at bay."

Kagome shrugged. "I was just doing my job. Elizabeth is such a wonderful girl, and I love working for your family. They make me feel at home." She paused, smiling softly.

"The same goes for Dr. Durless," she continued, "I don't know what I'd do without them."

"I can see," Edward replied fondly, "Mother and Aunt Ann think very highly of you. So does Elizabeth."

"You really think so?" Kagome asked, astonished.

"Yes. Particularly Aunt Ann." He paused, looking extremely thoughtful before he spoke again.

"Did anyone ever tell you about her, for lack of better words, tragic circumstances?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not at all."

"I see. A few years ago, she was in a quite unfortunate accident. As a result, her husband died instantly, and she lost her unborn child due to her severe injuries," Edward answered.

"How horrible! I never imagined something so awful happened to her."

Edward nodded. "Her womb was also surgically removed during the emergency procedure."

Kagome's eyes widened. "So she can no longer have any children."

"Yes. She considers Elizabeth and our cousin as her own children. Even more than she did before the incident. I'd even venture to say she regards you in the same way to a lesser degree."

"Wow. I never considered anything like that was possible."

"Well, now that you know, I suggest you refrain from making more mistakes like the one you made earlier," Edward stated, "And count yourself lucky. Mother is usually much harsher with her punishments."

Kagome smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I understand, my lord."

When the carriage stopped in front of the hospital, Kagome bid Edward goodnight and thanked him for his cooperation.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you to conclude your business?" he inquired again. Kagome shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she iterated, "Please go on home unless you'd like to visit Dr. Durless yourself."

Edward shook his head. "I'll send Aunt Ann my regards later. It appears you have a precise reason for seeing her. But, if you won't accept my offer, be careful and leave with Aunt Ann. That serial killer is still at large."

"I promise I will."

Once Kagome stepped out of the coach and it rode out of her sight, she looked at the Royal London Hospital's entrance and took a deep breath. More than ever, Kagome feared the results of the investigation, both hers and Ciel's. After her talk with Edward, there was a lot more on the line than she first realized. Despite her reservations, Kagome boldly opened the front door and approached the receptionist's desk. She needed to verify or refute her suspicions and prayed the outcome, whatever it was, ended peacefully.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes. I'm here to see Dr. Angelina Durless."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I've come to call on her on behalf of the Midford family."

Luckily, the young woman knew of the familial relation and gave her directions to Madam Red's office with little difficulty. When she reached it, Kagome knocked on the door and immediately received permission to enter. The red haired baroness was understandably surprised to see her in the doorway.

"Kagome dear, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Good evening, Lady Angelina," Kagome replied with a polite bow, "I was free so I thought I'd sneak away to pay you a visit."

Angelina smiled. "Then by all means come in and have a seat. I missed you at the Viscount's." She shuddered.

"What a miserable gathering that was. To think such vile events where going on right under our noses."

Kagome quietly took the offered seat, crossing her legs at the ankles and smoothing her skirt over her thighs.

"Yes," she responded, "It was quite awful."

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Angelina asked, picking up on Kagome's somber disposition, "You seem preoccupied."

"I suppose you could say that. It's just troubling to think someone capable of such evil could be so close to you," Kagome stated, trying to keep her tone even.

Angelina blinked, surprised by the statement. "I can agree. As I recall, you did dance with the Viscount at the party."

"I did. I didn't particularly like him at first, but I never expected him of something like that."

"Sometimes the person guilty of such acts is the one you least expect."

Kagome nearly shuddered. Angelina's tone was ominous and cryptic and a blank expression entered her eyes. It was extremely unsettling. Before Kagome could reply, her stomach let out a hungry growl. As soon as she heard the sound, Angelina reverted to her usual, kind countenance as she smiled and stood from her seat.

"I'll get you something from the cafeteria," she announced.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Kagome protested.

Angelina walked up to her and reached out her hand, lovingly brushing Kagome's bangs from her forehead and subsequently stroking her cheek.

"It's no trouble at all. You can't ignore your health, dear."

With that, Angelina left the room, closing the door with a click. Once she was sure she was gone, Kagome stood and straight for the doctor's desk. She didn't have much time. She felt so guilty for what she was doing, but this was a necessary action.

'There has to be something here!' she thought as she went through every paper and folder she could find, careful to place everything back in its proper place.

Kagome searched until she came across a bound leather journal, one of the few objects that didn't fit with anything else she found. She flipped through the first few page, looking for clues.

'It's a hand written patients' log.'

She continued until she reached records starting at the beginning of the current year.

'They're all here! Chapman, Nichols, Edd—'

"My lady?"

At the sound of Grell's voice, Kagome quickly closed the book and ran from her suspicious position. She barely had time to make it to her seat before he opened the door.

"Hello, Kagome," the brunet butler greeted her, surprised, "I didn't know you'd be here. Is Lady Elizabeth with you this evening?"

"No, I came on my own volition," she answered, "It's nice to see you, Grell."

At her quiet admission, he grinned, his smile long and wide, and approached the miko.

"My dear, how I long to see you in red, your perfect form drowned, burned, and buried in that magnificent color," Grell began, "Yet our every encounter is met with disappointment. My desires never truly realized."

Kagome shrugged; the comment wasn't wholly unexpected. "I was wearing pink earlier today. It's a light variant of red, ya know."

"Oh no! That simply won't do! Not for me," He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, his grip tight.

"There's only one solution I can see," Grell continued, "I will take on the burden and clothe you the way you should be."

Kagome winced when his grip tightened.

"I'll drape you in pretty, pretty red, and I swear I'll make you enjoy every second of it!"

"Grell! What are you doing?"

The butler removed his hand and stepped away from Kagome when Angelina entered the room.

"Forgive me, my lady," he told her, his head bowed, "I was merely inspecting Kagome's peaked complexion."

Angelina sighed. "You see? You must be lax in your self-care if even Grell could take notice."

She set a tray down on her desk containing a glass of water, an apple, and a few pieces of toast.

"I'm sorry, but this was all they had so late on such short notice. Nevertheless, I expect you to eat all of it."

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome replied. She ate two pieces of toast, about half of the apple, and downed the entire glass of water under Madam Red and Grell's watchful eyes.

"I couldn't eat another bite," she declared once she set down the glass.

"Very well. That's good enough," Madam Red said before turning to her butler, "Grell, bring this to the cafeteria then bring the carriage around. We'll be returning Kagome before we go to the Phantomhive estate."

"Yes, my lady," Grell dutifully answered and left.

"You're going to visit Earl Phantomhive?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Angelina answered with a nod, "He's understandably troubled with the outcome of his investigation. You are following it, correct?"

"Not exactly," Kagome answered, appearing as convincing as possible, "I only read the reports in today's paper. Honestly, if I hadn't chosen to accompany the Earl that day, I wouldn't know any more than that."

She quickly added. "I didn't mention what happened to anyone else."

Angelina giggled. "I know, dear. You need not worry about all that. After a few games of chess, Ciel's mind will be put at ease for a time. It always seems to work."

While Grell set to complete Madam Red's instructions, the two woman spoke on much lighter topics than before as they walked to the hospital's entrance. Kagome was immensely thankful for the distraction. The superficial topics required little thought and allowed her the mental freedom to focus on one key item she needed to remember from Angelina's journal.

'13 Miller's Court, Dorset Street, Whitechapel, London,' she recalled.

After Kagome and Angelina exited the hospital and boarded the coach, the ride to the Midfords' city home was silent. Kagome looked out the window at what scenery she could make out in the night, appearing to settle into a light doze. Angelina alternated between doing the same and watching Kagome.

Just as the carriage reached the appropriate street, Angelina began to speak.

"You are a very special girl, you know," she stated, her tone affectionate.

"Pardon?" Kagome asked, looking up from the window.

"You are beautiful, kind, exceptionally bright, loyal, and so much more," she continued, "Meeting you has been quite the experience."

Kagome was puzzled. Angelina's words seemed to mean so much more than a simple parting.

'It seems like we'll never see each other again.'

"Our meeting would not have occurred if you didn't help me the way you did. I might not have survived without you," Kagome replied, sincere.

Angelina thoughtfully hummed.

"Through my studies, I've learned a doctor's duty is not to heal. She cannot restore body to full pulsating vitality with her own hands, not completely. A doctor merely gives a body all the means available, and it will heal itself. That certainly happened with you," she said, "Your recovery was quite remarkable."

"Still, you took a chance and used your hands on me. You gave me life, and I fought to keep it," Kagome replied with a shrug, "I just happened to be successful."

Angelina nodded. "I suppose that makes sense too."

"My lady," Grell declared from outside, "We have arrived."

"So this is our goodbye."

Suddenly, she reached forward and gave Kagome a hug. Though initially feeling awkward, Kagome returned the embrace, holding the noblewoman just as tightly.

"I've always wanted a girl, a girl just as beautiful and special as you," Angelina confessed, "Any mother would be proud to have a daughter like you, Kagome."

Kagome nodded, now knowing exactly how deep the sentiment was.

"Mine is," she answered, instinctively knowing that was true. Day to day, her mother—among many others—was always in her thoughts whether it was intentional or not.

Angelina pulled away first and stroked Kagome's cheek, her expression poignant. "But she seems to have lost you."

"It may appear so, but my place is here now," she answered, her smile bittersweet.

'Kaa-san is always waiting patiently for me to return,' she thought, 'Are you still waiting? Is everyone else?'

Pulling away, Angelina said, "Well then, off you go. Remember to be mindful of your health. We can't afford to lose you either."

"I understand, Miss Angelina. Until we meet again."

When Kagome stepped out of the coach and began walking away, she heard Grell's voice.

"Meet again indeed."

When Kagome approached the front door, a male servant let her inside and escorted her to her room. Kagome sluggishly changed into her night dress and collapsed into bed. Running around all day and all of her extra work made her exhausted.

'The Ripper, whether the culprit is Madam Red or not, won't act the night after another attack. I'll go out tomorrow evening.'

Kagome closed her eyes and fell into a troubled sleep, repeating the vital information in her head until she slipped into unconsciousness.

'13 Miller's Court, Dorset Street, Whitechapel, London.'

-O0o0O-

The next morning, Kagome awoke and performed her usual chores in addition to preparing for the Midfords' return to their home in the country. As she expected, Jack the Ripper didn't act the night before, and she was immensely grateful for the chance to rest. Consumed with her plans for the evening, Kagome kept to herself and patiently waited for the sun to set. Luckily, the arrangements for departure occupied everyone's time and energy, and her inattention when unnoticed.

'I'm in big trouble if I get caught,' she thought. Lady Midford would undoubtedly make yesterday's punishment look like a treat.

When the clock read 7:30, Kagome stole away to her room. Inside, she changed into her least conspicuous outfit, the navy blue maids' dress, and grabbed her brown bag. She packed some spare change for transit fare and a small hunting knife she took from the family's large collection.

"What are you up to?"

Kagome froze and turned to the doorway to see Paula looking at her curiously. She frowned when Kagome didn't immediately answer.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, "Lady Elizabeth wouldn't like to see you garbed so plainly."

Kagome sighed and decided to tell the truth. "I plan on sneaking out tonight. I'm not asking for your help, Paula. Only that you look the other way."

"That certainly is a lot to ask. Even if we're friends," Paula softly replied.

Kagome nodded. "Too much. If you don't do it, I'll understand, but I'm still leaving with or without your support."

The brunette was silent for a long time before she said, "This must be a really important matter, so I won't stop you. Just be sure to come back. Whether you're punished or not, Lizzie still wants you around."

"Thanks, Paula," Kagome said, letting out a deep, relieved breath.

Repositioning her bag on her shoulders, Kagome opened the bedroom window and hopped outside. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Paula close the window for her. Assured, she made a break for the street, careful not to be seen. She knew she was going through a lot for the sake of the Jack the Ripper case, but too much was riding on the outcome for her to simply turn a blind eye to it all.

Even if the serial killer's identity was never revealed to the public, if his identity became a sinister family secret and one the Midford family had to keep, Elizabeth would be crushed. Ciel was also a likely casualty. Even with his demonic companion and their contract, that boy could not confront he horror his aunt wrought and expect to walk out of it unscathed.

'If she did it,' Kagome mentally added. She still had her suspicions set on another lone culprit connected to the kind doctor.

With a combination of public transit and walking, Kagome arrived at the Whitechapel address after nearly an hour of travel. During her venture, it began to rain.

The house in front of her seemed empty, and she couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. As far as Kagome could tell, only one person was inside. Slowly, she raised her hand to knock. The door eerily opened under her light touch.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out, "Ms. Kelly?"

Kagome was answered by a series of muffled, panicked cries from a corner of the one room dwelling. She rushed forward to find a woman bound and gagged in a wooden chair, her tear streaked face adorned in heavy eye shadow and ruby red lipstick. Ignoring her instincts, Kagome hesitated to go to her aid.

'Something's wrong,' she thought, 'This shouldn't be so easy.'

"You're smarter than you appear, but, regrettably, that is not enough."

That was the last thing Kagome heard before a sharp pain in the back of her neck rendered her unconscious.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Bum, bum, bum! I hope you've all enjoyed this latest installment. It was particularly hard to write, but I believe I nailed it. If you have any comments or questions, please contact me! XD
> 
> Until next time, TCB! =^.^=
> 
> (edited 11.20.2013)


End file.
